Timeline-Prehistory(Before 3000 B.C.E.)
Before the Creation of the Universe Before the nothingness before the creation of the Universe Before God, Death, the Darkness, creation, destruction, or anything else, there only existed an abyss of nothingness known as "the Empty" or Ginnungagap (Norse Mythology), ruled by an entity named "the Shadow". It will eventually become an afterlife for angels and demons, where they will sleep for all eternity. (Supernatural). "The Empty" as well is all that exists would eventually become the mindless, all-mighty mass of chaos that will one day be named Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God. (Cthulhu Mythos) Then there was the Darkness. This force was the source of all existence that pre-dates anything of God's creations including himself, yet was evil and devoured all it could. (Supernatural) Reality ("The Empty") eventually changed to consist of an endless field of Primordial Monsters. Among them are the Lich, GOLB, Hunson Abadeer, and Orgalorg (Adventure Time). Azathoth and Cthulhu along with other Old Ones (Cthulhu Mythos). Reality shifted once more from the endless field and formed into the frozen world Nifelheim and the burning world Muspelheim, separated by the massive void known as Ginnungagap. (Norse Mythology). Over 10^63 years before the creation of the Universe Earliest known activity of Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos). Presumed to be one of the aforementioned primordial monsters. c. 90 Trillion B.C.E. SCP-2682's native solar system comes into being in its home universe. (SCP Foundation). (An entirely different Universe is formed prior to our own. It is speculated that whoever created SCP-2682 attempted to create another universe). 12 Trillion years before the Big Bang King Star King attempts to seduce Princess Snow White(Not that one), but is banished by her father God Star God, when he breaks into her chamber while she is bathing. He falls from his plane of existence and is forced to become a fry cook at the "Crud Zone". Princess Snow White is kidnapped by the evil Spring Bunny, forcing King Star King to assemble a team to save her and restore his place in the heavens. Spring Bunny uses Snow White's virginity to power a giant robot but King Star King enters the robot and has sex with Snow White, defeating the robot. For losing her virginity, God Star God exiles both King Star King and Snow White to separate parts of the Universe(King Star King).(This show is weird but somewhat followable. Probably best to watch the Animated Atrocities review instead). The events of this show occur in Bill Cypher's Universe, due to the weirdness. 9,999,999,999,999 B.C.E. A being only known as The Hyperstig starts writing a comic.They are very simple.(mezzacotta)(The Comics are stated as having been published at these dates). c. 3,402,193,820,300 B.C.E. March 12: Najimi Ajimu comes into existence (Medaka Box). c. 1 Trillion B.C.E. Bill Cipher "liberates" his dimension by plunging it into chaos (We'll say this is the same demension as King Star King since it is very weird and Cypher tends to love that stuff). He then moves to a lawless space called the Nightmare Realm. (Gravity Falls) 13 Billion Years before the Big Bang The Ancient Lights come into existence. They are godlike beings in the form of glowing lights capable of defying psychics at will. They are able to bestow this power while also control those that receive them. (The Sarah Jane Adventures). 17 years before the creation of the Universe The Nibblonians come into existence. (Futurama) Before the creation of the Universe The Beast, a devouring evil, comes into existence. He claims to come from before the Universe but the person he told this, The Doctor, does not believe anything existed before the Universe (he is wrong in this case). A mysterious group called the Disciples of the Light (most likely disciples of the Ancient Lights) imprisoned him on Krop Tor, a planet orbiting a black hole(Doctor Who). Abaddon, a Demon being like that of the Beast comes into existence but becomes an ally to "The Light" (still Presumed to be the Ancient Lights) and the leader/leaders of the Disciples of the Light. He will eventually be imprisoned in 1876 during a battle with the demon Pwccm (Torchwood). The Shuyong Tree, whose seeds hold pockets of time, grows in a realm from before time. Po and Fenghuang accidentally travel to this point and encounter the Shuyong Tree, which erases Fenghuang from existence and returns Po to the present. (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (Po and Fenghuang come from Earth C, an alternate universe inhabited by talking animals. The Shuyong Tree is multiversal). An army of superheroes, led by the Spectre, travel to this time period and prevent the Anti-Monitor from subverting creation by preventing the Big Bang, battling in a white void.(DC Comics) Batman and Green Lantern prevent Chronos from reaching the creation of the universe so that he can't become a god. (Justice League Unlimited) All that will ever be is compressed into a tiny point of singularity (8-Bit Theater) a pearl (Diablo) by a mysterious blue hand (DC Comics). Within the single, perfect pearl lies the sum of all things, the god Anu. To make himself perfect, Anu casts off all of his dark aspects, which become the seven-headed dragon known as Tathamet. The two would battle each other inside of the pearl for countless millennia. (Diablo) Six singularities come into existence that will eventually be transformed into the Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Big Bang Burger Bar opens for Business. From the makers of the Restaurant at the End of the Universe (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy). Shortly before creation of the Universe The clashing forces of Nifelheim and Muspelheim create a massive torrent of water in Giggunagap. From the poisonous flood arises Ymir, the first Giant (Norse Mythology). Twelve young trolls sacrifice their planet and civilization in order to play a game called Sgrub, in which they must defeat the royalty of Derse and breed a very special frog, the genesis Frog. (Homestuck). Destiny of the Endless comes into existence (The Sandman). An egg was left by a pair of time travellers, who received the egg from a chicken they found loitering about the void when they arrived. (Sam & Max: Freelance Police). The egg begins to change to become a Cosmic Egg in the center of the collapsing Universe. As the universe prior to the current one ends, the explorer Galen of Taa plunges into the Cosmic Egg forming at the center of the collapse. The sentience within the Egg preserves Galen into the next universe. (Marvel Comics) The Cosmic egg hatches in the void of nothingness. Arceus emerges. (Pokémon) The Time Lords of the previous universe sidestep its imminent destruction and intend to enter the New Universe (Doctor Who Expanded Universe). The creation of the Universe Azathoth may be responsible for the Big Bang by dreaming it and the Universe into existence.(Cthulhu Mythos). Several events occurred simultaneously, producing enough energy to create the Big Bang as we know it: Brian and Stewie Griffin, trapped outside time and space due to a time machine malfunction, unknowingly contribute energy to the Big Bang by detonating the time machine's return device to catapult themselves back into reality. (Family Guy) (Note: in the original episode, killing Stewie's ancestor is implied to also undo the Big Bang since he would never be able to create it. In this context, the seeming effect of reality being destroyed was actually it being rewritten since Stewie Griffin wouldn't exist). White Mage is transported to the Beginning Of Time and stumbles across the infinitesimal speck that contains all things. She accidentally creates the Universe by poking the speck, resulting in the Big Bang. (8-Bit Theater) A sombrero-shaped timeship crashes into the singularity that would eventually become the universe (The Speck as it is detonated by White Mage), at the exact moment that it's self-destruct function detonates, causing — nay, being — the Big Bang. (Sam & Max: Freelance Police). The Big Bang is set into motion by a spark of energy in the void of space, which later gains sentience and becomes the Phoenix Force. (X-Men) The Black King is defeated, and the troll's Genesis Frog grows into part of our universe. The trolls themselves are trapped in their now-dead session of Sgrub (i.e. the Dead Previous Universe), prevented from claiming their reward in a general sense by a paradoxical relationship with our universe that transcends conventional chronology and in a specific sense by our universe's version of Jack Noir, sent to their session via a mysterious rift in space-time(Homestuck). One engine of a time ship explodes and lends energy to the Big Bang (Doctor Who). The Big Bang partly occurs due to destabilizing Omega molecules. The USS Voyager is briefly transported here by Quinn to hide from Q, before being returned to the 24th century. (Star Trek: Voyager). The remains of the previous universe survive and are split into the Trinity of Realities, Paradiso (Ruled by Jubileus), Inferno (Ruled by Queen Sheba) and the Human World (Ruled by Aesir which is simply another name for the Gods). (Bayonetta) Aurelion Sol is born in the first breath of creation. (League of Legends) A video of the Creation of the Universe is recorded by a time traveler...on Betamax. (Chrononauts). Simultaneously with the creation of the universe, another adjoining sub-universe is created. (Macross). Galen is hurled from the Big Bang, and begins his transformation into the being known as Galactus when Uatu the Watcher finds and rescues him. (Marvel Comics) The Galaxy Cauldron is created and serves as the source of the stars. (Sailor Moon) 3 microseconds Gods come into existence. They dispute this; they say they came into being the previous week, though it is clear that God, at least at the time when he is quoted saying this, is uncertain of anything, even that he is the creator (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy). Death also comes into existence. God and Death later forget which of them is older.(Supernatural) 1 millisecond The Brainspawn come into existence. They will become an enemy to the Nibblonians, who will battle them for Millennia (Futurama). 1 second During the Leptonic Era, a material called helium 2 is produced. The TARDIS, crewed by the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa, almost materializes at this point thanks to the Master who hopes the chemical will kill them, but the crew manage to avert this fate. (Doctor Who) Some Seconds Later Sarda The Sage expands all the magical power he's spent a lifetime achieving to travel to the Beginning of Time and create the Universe and shape it to his will. Unfortunately, he's a few seconds too late, as White Mage has already started the Universe. After White Mage disappears back into the timestream, Sarda is forced to take the long way back. (8-Bit Theater) Shortly after the creation of the Universe Azatoth, the Blind Idiot God, dreams the universe into being, but has no ability to realize it has done so. (Cthulhu Mythos) God initiates Creation as he starts the universe, creating Earth, Heaven, and Hell. There are still other next-door dimensions in the multiverse where neither he nor any other supernatural being exist. God creates the first beasts to inhabit his new universe, the Leviathans, but they're so vicious that he locks them away in another realm he creates just for that purpose, Purgatory. Eve, the Mother of All Monsters is created, but also sealed away.(Supernatural) With the last of their energies spent, Anu and Tathamet clash one final time, creating a portion of the universe. Tathamet's body falls to the lower recesses of reality, forming the Burning Hells with his heads becoming the Seven Evils. Anu's spine becomes the Crystal Arch, which forms the High Heavens around it. (Diablo) Demons arise from the Burning Hells, while the Angels are created by God using the Crystal Arch(Diablo).The archangels are also created. They include Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel (Supernatural). Other beings who worked to create the Universe include Arceus with its thousand arms(Pokémon) using the power of the Zodiac (Transformers Zone). In the beginning, there is the AllSpark.(Transformers film and Transformers Animated) (Note: It is stated only the All Spark existed but this is largely only Cybertronian mythology. Also in the Zodiac but that is a power not an object). The Constructors arrive at the beginning of the universe, where they start a new history in which the universe is infinite in time and space. (The Time Ships) In a time where the universe exists in a state of chaos, five elemental chords form the Eternal Chord and begin to create parts of the universe. Monsters known as the Yaogui aim to use the Anti Chord to return the universe to nothingness. (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Good and the being known as Evil exists by this time. The Evil is also known as Fenric. (Doctor Who) The goddess Gaia arises from the primordial chaos and creates Uranus, the sky. She takes him as her lover and bears the first generation of Titans. (Classical Greek Mythology) The sons of Burr lifts a world out of a masive sea, and the Æsir arrive to establish order in the cosmos. (Norse Mythology) The gods Odin, Vili and Ve kill the giant Ymir and fashion a world out of his body. The same world the sons of Burr lifted.(Norse Mythology) Atum masturbates and creates Shu and Tefnut, whose children are the earth god Geb and sky goddess Nut define the world's (universe's) limits (Egyptian Mythology). Death of the Endless comes into existence. (The Sandman)(This version of Death is more of a personification of the concept of Death though she does perform the duties Death usually does). The Darkness attacks God, and so he rallies the Archangels, the only beings strong enough to imprison it, and together the five of them imprison the Darkness inside the Earth. To contain the Darkness, God makes the Mark of Cain, which is a lock to the Darkness' cell, and if the Mark is destroyed, the Darkness will be set free(Supernatural). Akadiel, "oldest of spirits" (also called "heavenly Messiah") comes into existence (Creation Man And The Messiah) The trolls trace the disruption of their session back to a session originating on Earth, circa 2009 C.E. They proceed to troll the fuck out of the humans responsible at randomly-selected points on their timelines, for lack of anything better to do (Homestuck). Two gods, Primus and Unicron, battle for eons, and eventually seal each other within asteroids. (Transformers: Generation 1, Marvel continuity; also applies to IDW continuity) The Eleventh Doctor and Amy discover the earliest message in civilization carved on an ancient cliff. It turns out to be from River Song, containing Time co-ordinates to Roman Britain where they will go to meet her. (Doctor Who) The Time Lords of the previous universe discover entering our universe has given them cosmic power. Their High Council becomes the six Guardians, while the lesser Time Lords become all the Elder Powers of the universe, including those in the Cthulhu Mythos (sans Cthulhu since he already existed). (Doctor Who Expanded Universe) During the Dark Times, the Infinite, a ship powered by an Old One, is built. (Doctor Who Expanded Universe) The race of Lorien evolves (Babylon 5). The rest of the Endless come into existence, in the order: Dream, Destruction, Desire & Despair, Delight. At an unknown date several billion years later, Delight walks too far from the edges of Destiny's garden and loses her sanity, becoming Delirium. (The Sandman). The C'Tan come into existence and begin feeding on stars. (Warhammer 40,000) Ego the living planet appears alone in the emptiness of space (in the comics he claimed to have come into existence when a scientist performed an experiment to merge himself with a planet using a supernova), and eventually forms a planet around him. He travels across the universe to find other life, and is disappointed at what he finds, entering a long plan to plant seeds on the planets and wipe out life until only he remains. At around the same time, the Celestials subjugate various civilizations using the Power Stone, before locking it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Before 100 Million BCE 20 Billion B.C.E. The Silastic Armourfiends of Striterax create the supercomputer Hactar, who then designs a universal bomb. Hactar makes a flaw in said bomb and the Armourfiends dismantle the computer (Life, the Universe and Everything). The species of Shadows and Vorlons evolve (Babylon 5). C. 14 Billion B.C.E The Milky Way Galaxy is formed (Real life). 13 Billion B.C.E The Watchers provide an unknown race with technology, but they use it to destroy each other and bring the race to extinction in a Nuclear war. The Watchers take a vow of non-interference as a result (Marvel Comics). The Key to Time is created by the Guardians of Time to solve a destabilizing in the Universe through the us eof seeds from the Shuyong tree. It's destruction would destroy Time (Doctor Who). 10 Billion B.C.E. The remains of the supercomputer Hactar, now a dust cloud circling the planet Krikket, secretly condition the Krikketers into xenophobia against the universe subsequently starting the 2000-year-long Krikket Wars. The Timelords step in. The planet gets sentenced to a Slo-Time envelope where the residents cannot escape(although a few deadly robots searching for the keys to the envelope do). (Life, the Universe and Everything) Life arises on the planet Maltus, eventually leading to the humanoid race that becomes the Guardians of the Universe. (DC Comics) Shadows and Vorlons transcend their physical existence with the help of Lorien. (Babylon 5) The Edenic Age of the universe comes to an end. The Edenic Age was the original state of the universe, with ten spatial dimensions and a near-infinite speed of light, before dimensional warfare(the destabilizing in the Universe and the Krikket Wars) reduced those constants (The Three-Body Problem). 9.06 Billion B.C.E A Human future society instigates a time travel experiment that successfully transports them to the Andromeda Galaxy in the distant past where they establish a new society. This is noticed by the various deities, who become fascinated with this new and powerful species, as do several alien civilizations. most races over time either create human-like species or mold their bodies to resemble Humanity. As a result, there are many species identical to humans by the 20th century. 9 Billion B.C.E. The planet Krypton forms around the star Rao. (DC Comics) Primus creates the thirteen original Transformers and tasks each of them with a vital aspect of the universe to oversee and ensure the continued stability of in the face of Primus' war with Unicron. Megatronus Prime, the guardian of entropy, turns to serve Unicron and is thereafter known only as The Fallen. Vector Prime, the guardian of time(Well one of them), withdraws from linear time to observe the multiverse(Transformers Cybertron). 8 Billion B.C.E. Four vast starships — the Atlantis, Ogygia, Hyperborea and Lemuria — are launched from Cybertron to colonise the planets Velocitron, Jungle, Earth, and Gigantion. Something goes wrong, and contact with the colonies is lost(Transformers Cybertron). Unicron attacks Cybertron again, and is defeated by Omega Supreme. Omega Supreme and the Maximus combiners retreat to guard a cache of super energon deep within Cybertron. (Transformers Energon) C. 6,999,995,486 B.C.E. The First born, falsely believed to be the first Sentient being in the Universe, named Lorien, comes into existence.(Babylon 5) 6 Billion B.C.E. The Guardian of Forever is created.(Star Trek: The Original Series) by the Timelords, for the purpose of experimentation with time. 5 Billion B.C.E. The Maltusians settle the planet Oa. (DC Comics) The first species of the Ancients comes into existence(X-Universe). The Eddorians enter our space-time continuum. Later an Arisian youth makes mental contact with the Innermost Council of the Eddorians. Neither side is able to harm the other. With great effort, however, the Arisian elders are able to remove the memory of the encounter of the minds of the Eddorians. Foreseeing the immense harm the Eddorians will cause, the Arisians begin an eon-spanning project to destroy the extra-universal invaders. (Lensman) The N'gai Cloud dwarf galaxy forms(Star Carrier). 4,600,000,000 B.C.E. Earth is a concave dish, inhabited by creatures the visiting time traveller known as the Phantom Stranger calls "the old breed" and "the pre-dead", known to humans as demons. (The Books of Magic). The Concave disk was created by God. The Dark Times- The Dark Times, a time of “Blood and magic”, during which the Old Ones, Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourish. Eventually, the Time Lords, part of a confederacy known as the Fledgling Empires aided by the Elohim bring this era to a close after a long and bloody war. After these creatures were brought to near extinction, the Time Lords were sickened of violence and officially began their long period of non-interference(Doctor Who) possibly inspired by the Watchers doing the same. In the Dark Times, the last surviving Racnoss hides from the Gallifreyans and inadvertently forms near the Earth's core with a web containing her hibernating offspring. The Gallifreyans cut off the Racnoss's energy source that's lethal to most life, leaving only trace amounts hidden in the hearts of TARDISes. (Doctor Who) The entity currently known as Jones comes into existence at the moment of the Earth's formation. She does not know why. She is soon encased in a lava flow. (Gunnerkrigg Court) The planet Earth begins to form around the Sun. (Real Life) Earth forms around the core of Unicron(Transformers: Prime) in addition to the Racnoss ship. Cthugha and its fire vampires arrive on the cooling Earth. (Cthulhu Mythos) Two celestial spirits, one male and one female, hover over the newly created Earth, discussing creation and God. (Creation, Man And The Messiah) 4,500,000,000 B.C.E. A rock breaks off of Mars due to a meteor impact. It ultimately lands in what will some day be Siberia. Biological organisms capable of entering a living body lie dormant in it. (The X-Files) 4,480,000,000 B.C.E. Protoplanet Theia crashes into the proto-Earth, casting off a large amount of material, which gradually coalesces into the Moon. The Elohim and Several Alien races including The Engineers choose earth as the world to conduct their experiments. Earth is already home to the Silurian and Sea Devil races. Other similar experiments are conducted on other planets and in other universes or planes of existence. The Deities split several sections of earth and designate their rule over those lands. A large artificial sphere sent by an ancient race, The Black Moon, containing a terraforming agent known as "Lilith", crashes into Earth by accident, it having already received a White Moon containing another terraforming agent known as "Adam". This Great Impact knocks the White Moon into orbit, as Lilith takes control of Earth's terraforming from Adam. (Neon Genesis Evangelion). 4,400,000,000 B.C.E. The Oan scientist Krona attempted to observe the Big Bang. He sees a hand holding the Universe before his machine explodes. This leads to bad things, including the creation of the Anti-Matter Universe(AKA the Mirror Universe). Krona is punished by the Oans by being converted to pure energy and exiled to wander the universe. (DC Comics). 4,000,000,004 B.C.E. Earth's Solar System is formed from a cloud of gas and dust. A group of eldila arrives on Earth, gives it the name Thulcandra, and embed it with psychic matter so that sapient life can evolve. (The Space Trilogy) Earth's Solar System is created on October 23, at 9:00 a.m. 4 Billion B.C.E. A humanoid race (either The eldila, the Celestials, the Engineers or the Thrintum Empire) arises in the Milky Way, and seeds many planets with genetic material, leading to the rise of humanoid life on those worlds. (Star Trek: The Next Generation). Grand Witch Grandiene is formed from the minus energy of the universe (Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV) in the Antimatter Universe. God creates the Ogdru Jahad from fire and mud, but it revolts against them and gives birth to the Ogdru Hem. The Elder Gods imprison it inside golden cocoons using the Right Hand of Doom. (Hellboy) As per the wishes of the Deities. A member of the species known as Engineers sacrifices himself to seed Earth with the building blocks of life(Prometheus). 3,800,000,000 B.C.E. The Celestials arrive on Earth and create three races: The Eternals, the Deviants and Humans. Tsathoggua arrives on Earth shortly after life begins there (Cthulhu Mythos). Yidhra the "Dream-Witch" is born (Cthulhu Mythos). Around this time the entity currently known as Jones observes other life for the first time while mostly encased in rock (Gunnerkrigg Court). The Eternals (quickly becoming an advanced race capable of space travel) seal away the Carrionites, witchlike aliens. (Doctor Who) (The Eternals here are combined with the Doctor Who versions and the Marvel Comics version). The Human D'ni civilization write the Age of Earth on the primitive planet, considered the civilization's masterwork. (Myst) 3,500,000,000 B.C.E. The Guardians of the Universe, seeking to Atone for creating the evil Antimatter Universe, decide that they shall make efforts to protect the Universe. They divide the universe into 3600 sectors. The Guardians of the Universe build the robotic Manhunters to police the universe, but they eventually turn on their creators, committing Genocide in Sector 666. The Guardians later try again, creating the Green Lantern Corps. (DC Comics). The remaining Manhunters who did not turn against the Guardians are reduced to smaller roles (Justice League). An unknown god grants the ability to manipulate energy to a group of humans in Africa, who go onto find the ancient Pangea Civilization (The Continent of Pangea doesn't exist yet, being named after the civilization). 3,200,000,000 B.C.E. Species from the outer galaxies of the universe begin to form the community of the Ancients(X-Universe). 3 Billion B.C.E. The Anti-Monitor arises on a moon of the planet Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe. Simultaneously, the Monitor arises on a moon of Oa in the positive matter universe (DC Comics). Presumably the Anti-Monitor is discovered and worshipped by the Weaponeers of Qward, the Anti-Matter counterpart to the Oans. The Monitor likewise encountered the Oans and presumably interacted with them before leaving. 2,500,000,000 B.C.E. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles make their first stop on their time warp. After battling foot soldiers and avoiding dinosaurs, they fight Slash and are promptly sent to the next time period (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, SNES) C. 2,500,000,000 B.C.E. The present-day Antarctic is inhabited by a hazily-defined entity whose relationship to the ur-city of Kadath is implied. A now-lost source alludes to a being al-Hazrad described as "‘UMR AT-TAWIL ... which the scribe rendereth as The Prolonged of Life." (Cthulhu Mythos) 2 Billion B.C.E. Chaugnar Faugn, a spirit that feeds on worship, first comes to Earth. (Cthulhu Mythos) C.1,500,000,000 B.C.E. The Thrintun Empire rules the (Milky Way)galaxy with an iron mind control-based fist, seed planets all over the universes with food yeast that, if left uncontrolled, will evolve into diverse life. They give one slave-species, the Tnuctipun, a longer mental leash, which they use to rebel. In quelling the rebellion all life complex enough to have a notochord is psychically commanded to commit suicide in an event known as "Suicide Night" (Known Space). Godlike beings and beings outside the universe at the time are unaffected. This presumably kills the early humans, including the D'ni. The Pangea Civilization was protected by the gods as were others, while some like Jones were immune due to their immortality. The Ancients fight the Great War against the Outsiders, a species believed to come from outside the universe. (X-Universe). The Ancients take the fight to them and as such are not in range when the Thrintun Empire initiates "Suicide Night". 1 Billion B.C.E. The Vorlons open a gate to Thirdspace, but seal it and hide it in Hyperspace after defeating an invasion from the other side. (Babylon 5: Thirdspace) The First Ones eventually begin to leave the galaxy, only the Vorlons and Shadows stay behind. The Vorlon-Shadow War begins. (Babylon 5) The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there. The Elder Things create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. Their location prevents them from troubling the other gods and races for the moment (Cthulhu Mythos). The community of the Ancients settles into its present-day form. They begin building Jumpgates (Stargates) and mapping the galaxies of the known universe. (X-Universe) The Three Demons (Abnegazar, Ghast, and Rath) rule over the Earth until being banished by powerful entities known only as the Timeless Ones. The demons remain in a state of suspended animation until being summoned by Felix Faust in the 20th century. (Justice League of America) A handful of Leviathans are able to escape their imprisonment from God in weakened forms. The Leviathans evolve, and build the first known galactic civilization using their mind control abilities. Their thralls begin getting wiped out by Synthetics they built to further serve their Leviathan overlords. To solve this problem, the Leviathans build an intelligence known as the Catalyst to preserve life at any cost. The Catalyst identifies its own creators as part of the problem, and proceeds to wipe them out, creating the first Reapers. (Mass Effect) The ur-Sh'daar civilizations come into being in the N'gai Cloud. (Star Carrier) 876 Million B.C.E The Sh'daar begin an invasion of the present-day Milky Way by way of time travel-enabling wormholes. The Sh'daar as the modern universe knows them are native to this time period(Star Carrier). 870,010,488 B.C.E On the Primitive Earth, then known as Gaea, the world is invaded by a demonic, destructive race known as the Gohma. The powerful and technologically advanced god-like cyborgs known as the Eight Guardian Generals, led by Emperor Strada lead an immense fleet of warships to fight the Gohma. These generals include Asura, Augus, Yasha, Deus, Olga, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow. Asura's daughter Mithra acts as the priestess of Shinkoku to empower him and the other generals to defeat the Gohma's source Vlitra. While only subdued, the generals claim victory over Vlitra. Back on Gaea, Asura is summoned by the Emperor only to find him dead upon arrival with the arriving guards accusing him of regicide and treason. A distraught Asura flees the palace after being forced to defend himself from Wyzen, returning to find his wife Durga fatally wounded, revealing Mithra was kidnapped before she dies. Asura eventually locates Mithra - who is guarded by the other generals - but he is sent to his death by Deus, who reveals himself as the Emperor's murderer and he will use Mithra to "save the world".(Asura's Wrath) 869,998,488 B.C.E Asura found himself in the limbo of Naraka, where a mysterious Golden Spider goads him into regaining his memories and climbing back into the mortal world. When he returns, 12,000 years have passed and Gaea's situation hasn't improved with the Gohma still causing destruction across the planet. He soon confronts Wyzen, who claims that the remaining generals have become the Seven Deities through the power of Mantra; a cosmic energy collected with the souls of their human worshipers and distilled through Mithra. Filled with rage upon remembering his past, Asura channels Mantra on his own - a feat the Deities thought impossible - and destroys Wyzen in a long battle at the cost of his arms. However, Yasha arrives and easily kills Asura, dropping him into molten rock(Asura's Wrath). 869,997,988 B.C.E Asura's body has been excavated and worshiped by a small village, coming back to life as he encounters a young girl resembling Mithra. Asura discovers the Deities are killing humans for Mantra and battles them, this time killing them and ending the threat of the Gohma. The Golden Spider then reveals himself to be Chakravartin The Creator, the mastermind of the Gohma attacks. Asura kills Chakravartin but this action destroys all Mantra powered beings, including himself. Mithra survives and spends the remaining centuries recounting the tales of her father, resulting in Asura becoming a figure of worship(Asura's Wrath). 750 Million B.C.E. The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. The Elder Things ultimately win(Cthulhu Mythos). 600 Million B.C.E. The ancient civilization of Pangaea creates a race of sentient machines that ultimately rebel against them and attack both them and the Dorin race living alongside them. Riki, a young hero empowered by the Super-Power of the age, defeats and destroys all but one of the Machine Beasts, which escapes off the planet in hopes of rebuilding its potential. Fearful of its return, Riki and a Dorin are sent into another dimension to preserve them until they are needed again (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) (Note: The supercontinent named Pangea still did not exist until 335 Million BCE, but two other Supercontinents named Gondwanna and Pannotia did exist at this time.) Brothers Flurious and Moltor try to capture the Corona Aurora and are imprisoned. To protect the power from falling into the wrong hands, the Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its five jewels on Earth. (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) The evil robot Bakkasufundo is banished to deep space(Power Rangers Zeo).Given the timing. It is possible Bakkasufundo is a banished Machine Beast. 542 Million B.C.E. A species of microscopic crustaceans that would eventually become Destoroyah exist around this time. This is the latest possible time for this event, as Destoroyah is a Precambrian creature. (Godzilla) 530 Million B.C.E. Cambrian Explosion begins on Earth, resulting in more life developing, including Destroyah's further evolution. 500 Million B.C.E. The mechanical species, the Sohnen, is made an intermediary for the Ancients to any young races that may later develop. (X-Universe) The Precursors create the Domain, coalescing the sum total of their knowledge into a reservoir ingrained in their many neural physics artifacts. However, according to Forthenco, it might have existed for several billion years. (Halo) Fleeing the Voidborn, the last remnants of the Illuminate arrive on Earth and bury themselves in the planet's core. (Earthfall Trilogy) 425 million B.C.E. Yggdrasil, the World tree is planted and gives birth to a group of plant elementals known as the Parliament of Trees.(DC Comics) The Date is from DC Comics, the World Tree is from Norse Mythology and other sources. 413 Million B.C.E. A large meteor lands on Earth, carrying with it a frog temple and Earth's First Guardian, Becquerel. (Homestuck). 400 Million B.C.E. A Jagaroth ship explodes on Earth, seeding it with life. The ship's pilot, Scaroth, is fragmented throughout time. (Doctor Who) The Great Race of Yith, fleeing catastrophe on their homeworld, transmit their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth. They drive the Flying Polyps underground and imprison them there. Following that war, they build their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia.(Cthulhu Mythos). 370 Million B.C.E. Chaugnar Faugn creates a servitor races, the Miri Nigri, from early amphibians (Cthulhu Mythos). 363 Million B.C.E A fish adapts to walk on land, and Michael tells Castiel not to step on it, because their Father has big plans for that fish. (Supernatural). 350 Million B.C.E. Several Great Old Ones arrive on Earth, including Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hastur. The aquatic Deep Ones enter the service of Cthulhu, and help build the city of R'lyeh in the Panthalassic(Pacific Ocean). They enter a series of wars with the Elder Things(Cthulhu Mythos). 330 Million B.C.E. The blimps arrive in the Solar System and colonize Jupiter after being forced off of their original home planet. (Wheelers) 312 Million B.C.E. The Tkzeph civilization disappears without a trace for unknown reasons.(Orion's Arm). They are believed to be victims of the Reapers. 300 Million B.C.E. A cosmic cataclysm occurs, resulting in R'lyeh sinking beneath the waves. Cthulhu is imprisoned within. (Cthulhu Mythos) Peak of the Silurian (Serpent People) civilization on Earth (Doctor Who). There race was devastated by "Suicide Night" but recovered through preserved eggs. Kabuto & Kabutops roamed the ancient seas. When their prey started to live on the land, Kabutops evolved to survive on the shore. The ancient bug-type Pokémon, Genesect, was the apex predator at the time. (Pokémon) During the Carboniferous period, the Meganulon are among the strongest creatures alive (surpassing the Genesect). An egg containing large numbers of Meganulons, including their Queen, is suddenly pulled through to 2000 as a result of the Dimension Tide's first test. (Godzilla) 275 Million B.C.E. The serpent people(Silurians) arise and find Valusia (Cthulhu Mythos). 270 Million B.C.E. The Serpent People begin worshipping Set, who they call the Great Serpent (Cthulhu Mythos). 265 Million B.C.E. Estimated birth of Pyron on planet Hellstorm. After evolving over many years, he would become an extremely powerful cosmic being whose orbital span stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he would seek to collect beautiful planets and other celestial objects by consuming them. After traveling across the universe at speeds well beyond light, he would land deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth (Darkstalkers). 252 Million B.C.E. Several Elder Gods led by Set join the side of the Archdevils and fight against those who are loyal to the Elder Council. The battle between the two forces wipes out the Serpent People's civilization and causes the Permian extinction event. The Elder Council places Earth under quarantine, silencing it from the rest of the Solar System. (Cthulhu Mythos, Marvel Comics, The Space Trilogy) 250 Million B.C.E. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles make a stop on their time warp. After battling foot soldiers and avoiding dinosaurs they fight a mud monster and are promptly sent to the next time period, 1530 CE. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, arcade). The shoggoths rebel against the Elder Things, but are defeated.(Cthulhu Mythos) The Manraloth cause an event that wipes out nearly all life in the Galaxy(Star Trek). 225 Million B.C.E. Dinosaurs arise on Earth. Dinosaurs destroy what's left of the serpent people's civilization on the surface; survivors go into hiding. (Cthulhu Mythos). 220 Million B.C.E. Reign of the dinosaur kings, Earth's first (native)sentient race. Creation of the proto-Mokole as the keepers of Gaia's Memory. (Old World of Darkness) Ms. Frizzle's class pays visits to present-day Arizona and Argentina(The Magic School Bus Explores in the Age of Dinosaurs computer game). 200 Million B.C.E. Trans-Time establishes an operation in this era to supply fish to the 23rd century. Claw Carver finds himsel here when his time capsule malfunctions in 65 million B.C.E. (Flesh) Susano Orbatos manifests in the Yamata People's Empire(Orion) 170 Million B.C.E. The Yamato Tribe, the leaders of the five tribes who lived with the dinosaurs, adopt the younger of The Black Knight's two sons; the Black Knight rebelled against his clan, only to be killed by the king. The younger remained to be raised as a prince while the Black Knight's elder son, Burai, was sent to live among the fairy folk (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.) 169,999,980 B.C.E. Twenty years after the Yamato Tribe incident, the five tribes were nearly wiped out by the forces of Witch Bandora(Also known as Rita Repulsa), the former queen of the Dahl Tribe who had sold her soul to Great Satan after the loss of her son Kai. Bandora devastates Earth with a Meteor(Power Rangers). After Bandora is finally sealed away and left on the planet Nemesis, five surviving members were placed in suspended animation until Bandora's return. Burai, with his own intention, sealed himself in a cave near the fairy lands to follow; but a cave-in that occurred while in his suspended state took his life; at the request of dinosaur god Daizyuzin, Spirit of Life Clotho grants the still-sleeping Burai the power to revive and life for the length of time needed to complete his duty. After the legendary heroes were sealed, the five tribes sent two dinosaur eggs out to sea in order to preserve the race in case of potential extinction (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.) 160 Million B.C.E. The mi-go set up a mining operation on Earth. The Elder Things try to battle them in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. The mi-go eventually control much of the northern portion of Earth(Cthulhu Mythos). 150 Million B.C.E. Ms. Frizzle's class pays visits to what will be present-day Colorado and Tanzania, as well as the Tethys Sea. (The Magic School Bus Explores in the Age of Dinosaurs computer game). Q-Rex arrives on Earth in the Jurassic period from the future, retrieved by a mutant from 2001. (Power Rangers: Time Force). Jurassic Period Shamana, the wild woman, causes trouble for Time to Time's dinosaur meat farming operations in this period. (Flesh) 140 Million B.C.E. The Fifth Doctor and his companions Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka rescue a supersonic jet sent back in time from 1982. They then battle the Master. (Doctor Who) Baron Ether arrives due to a time travel accident and spends 6 years stuck here before escaping. (Soon I Will Be Invincible). 110 Million B.C.E. Michael Kane, a physics professor at the Chicago Special Research Institute, native to early 20th Century Earth, is transported to Mars. There, he eventually becomes ruler of Varnal, the Green City.(Kane of Old Mars).(Note: In universe, Kane educated some of the martian people. Some of his teachings became holy and the Cities of Helium and Oxygen from the John Carter of Mars series are named after elements he taught the Martians about, mistaken for holy items). 100 Million B.C.E.-10,001 B.C.E. 100 Million B.C.E. Height of Elder Thing civilization. (Cthulhu Mythos) A wide variety of Pokémon lived during this time. Evolution lines that have appeared in the fossil record include: Lileep, Cranidos, Sheildon, Tirtouga, Tyrunt, Amaura, and Relicanth. Tyrantrum was the apex predator of the time, which caused Amaura to migrate to colder climates. At some point there was a mass extinction that wiped most of these Pokémon out; with the exception of Relicanth, who survived to the present day unchanged. (Pokémon) The Euler civilization evolves in the depths of their homeworld's oceans(Galactic Marines). 90 Million B.C.E Approximate date that Trisolaris is torn in half when its chaotic orbit carries it in a close pass by all three of its suns. Only a small fraction of its biosphere survives the disaster, and it takes ninety million years for civilization to re-establish itself(The Three-Body Problem). 75 Million B.C.E. The Elder Kai is imprisoned within the Z Sword by Lord Beerus when he annoys him(Dragon Ball Z). The Kai Kronoa defeats the Demon God Demigra and seals him away. She becomes the new Supreme Kai of Time, guardian of the Shuyong Tree. The species of dinosaur named Troodon, who live during the late Cretaceous, discover a way to travel through time throughout the Mesozoic Era using "time tunnels." They construct a railroad and steam-powered train that carries passengers throughout different points in the Mesozoic Era(Dinosaur Train). Upon discovering their future extinction. The Dinosaur King Government forbids travel past a certain point. 70 Million B.C.E. The Weaver goes insane and tries to bind the Wyrm and Wyld so as to impose eternal, unchanging order upon the universe. The resulting clash of cosmic powers sets the extinction of the dinosaurs in motion. (Old World of Darkness) Ms. Frizzle's class pays visits to present-day Alberta and Mongolia. (The Magic School Bus Explores in the Age of Dinosaurs computer game). 68 Million B.C.E. The Silurians(Serpent People), their various sub-species, and distantly related Sea Devil civilizations flourish. 66.6 million B.C.E. An anti-matter explosion from a space-going freighter from the year 2,625 CE causes the near extinction of most of the dinosaur species. Some survive; some eventually evolve into early dragons. (Doctor Who) 66 Million B.C.E. A race of intelligent reptiles known as Homo Reptilia evolves on Earth. They are the relatives of the Silurians, Sea Devils and Ice Warriors. Gaea's son Atum leads a war against Set, causing massive disruptions in Earth's crust. Set summons an asteroid to collide with Earth. The Elder Things's cities are destroyed. A new one is built in Antarctica. (Cthulhu Mythos). 65,000,001 B.C.E. A time-traveling Lord Edmund Blackadder and Baldrick accidentally kill a tyrannosaurus using Baldrick’s underpants.(Blackadder: Back And Forth). 65 Million B.C.E. ± 1 million years The Deities, Rama, Odin and Ra go to war against a Darkness threatening the universe(Same Darkness from Supernatural ''here). They destroy it, but a remaining piece of it falls to earth along with an approaching Asteroid.(''Samurai Jack). The Silurian and Sea Devil civilization are nearly wiped out. Some, however, manage to survive either by going into hibernation or by boarding a space ark that would return after the effects of the upcoming disaster had dissipated. The Silurians leave behind the Scarlet Trapezohedron, a way of communicating with their gods, the Old Ones. The Dinosaurs are nearly wiped out by the collisions but survive in some isolated places. Just before the dinosaurs are to be wiped out, a small group of them transcend their physical forms, becoming "demons", with their extradimensional fallout shelter becoming a realm confused with "hell". Some of these extradimensional shelters become lost and the evolved dinosaurs there become the shadowy "Enki" mentioned by Socrates Group(Divine Blood). Chucko, a member of the Jokerz gang is transported to this time by Chronos after he betrays him, shortly before a meteorite kills him and the nearby Dinosaurs. This event is undone via time travel, making the events that result in it never happen.i.e. the defeat of Chronos before he takes control of the gang(Justice League). The Reptile civilization detects the meteor. The Sea Devils and the Silurians establish hibernation chambers for carefully selected elites, planning to awaken once the danger has passed.(Power Rangers). The future Ice Warriors settle on Mars(Doctor Who). Selene and Nephelenia are born in the Galaxy Cauldron. They begin their journey to Earth(Sailor Moon). A meteor is flung at Earth by aliens, targeting a group of colonists of another alien species. Dinosaurs are harmed as collateral damage. (Animorphs) The meteor strikes Earth, destroying many of the dinosaurs, and wiping out the remainder of the reptile civilization. The hibernation mechanisms of the reptiles are damaged, so that they do not revive when planned. Giant Robots from Space and a meteorite fall out a dimensional rift and impact with Earth, wiping out many dinosaurs nearby(GaoGaiGar). A meteor impacts Earth and splits the universe in two, creating an alternate timeline where dinosaurs did not die out and eventually evolved to resemble humans. (Super Mario Bros. film)(Note: Don't worry. only this part is canon as there is multiple franchises where this happens). Others evolve in a different direction and resemble giant robots, giant even compared to what they were like before the meteor. (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger). This is a result fo reverse engineering the Robots that fell from Space mentioned beforehand. Another Universe is created where dinosaurs are never wiped out and continue to exist alongside humanity in the late 20th Century. (Sliders) A freighter is sent back in time and out of control, impacting Earth, causing the K-T Extinction Event (and also killing Adric). (Doctor Who). The alien spaceship-city of T'leth crashes into the sea on Earth. The craft will remain dormant for the next 65 million years. (X-COM: Terror from the Deep) Tennis balls from the early 21st century move so fast that they travel back to this date, where their impact killed many dinosaurs. (The Prince of Tennis). Human Ranchers from the future overuse dinosaurs as a source of meat(Flesh). They are eventually forced to cease production. The intelligent reptiles(having largely been reduced to a primitive civilization) and human tribes wage war, battling for dominance.The reptiles are defeated with the help of the time traveller Chrono and his friends. Soon thereafter Lavos crashes to the Earth, starting an ice age(Chrono Trigger). By pure bad luck Lavos lands on the capital of the Dinosaur King Empire as it is rebuilding from the recent Asteroid bombardments, decapitating the government. Dinosaurs go into hiding, other species are universally fooled by their flimsy disguises.(Dilbert) The Dragons enter hibernation, believing they killed the Dinosaurs. The Brainspawn also kill many dinosaurs. (Futurama). They are among the races fooled by their flimsy disguises. The advanced alien Pyron arrives on Earth. He creates an army of robots called Huitzil/Phobos and tasks them with eliminating all life on the planet. They succeeded in repelling the brainspawn along with killing many dinosaurs but seemingly exhausted themselves in the process. They went into hibernation and would not revive until the 6th century(Darkstalkers). Many Dinosaurs are killed by lung cancer caused by widespread cigarette abuse. (The Far Side). A C'tan spacecraft crashes into the Gulf of Mexico, killing many dinosaurs. (Perfect Dark)(Here the Cetan are merged with the C'tan from Warhammer 40k). The dinosaurs, annoyed at constantly being burned by volcanoes, and Meteorites, attach rockets to the pterodactyls and fly off to Dinosaur Planet(Axe Cop)(This is somewhat true. The Dinosaur Empire had achieved space travel, just not in the way depicted). Getter Energy drives the dinosaur King population underground. Those who survive become the Dinosaur Empire (Getter Robo) The parasitic lifeform Fog Mother arrives on Earth to feed and spawn her offspring, resulting in the death of many dinosaurs. (Kamen Rider J) Wanda, during her previous required "bad day" as a fairy, sends a meteor to destroy the dinosaurs. She didn't stick around long enough afterwards to see that the meteor was a dud; as a result, a time-traveling Timmy Turner, while attempting to make a movie using magic, wished for Cosmo and Wanda to poof up action movie star Sylvester Calzone to finish the dinosaurs off. (The Fairly OddParents! episodes "The Really Bad Day," and "Movie Magic"). Calzone killed two Dinosaurs while empowered by the wish before Timmy chose to send him back. Dinosaurs are killed by radiation from the explosion of a neighboring star. A fragment of the remaining core of the star is forged by dwarves into Mjolnir. (Marvel Comics) An alien race known as the Creators uses "seeds" to cyberform Earth, converting their matter into a shape-shifting metal that will be known as Transformium, killing several dinosaurs. (Transformers: Age of Extinction) Several meteors fell on Earth, killing more dinosaurs, as a result of Keeper outsmarting intergalactic bounty hunter Sledge with a bomb that blew a huge hole into Sledge's spaceship and let loose the meteors Sledge hauled. (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Beerus kills several dinosaurs after they were rude to him. Despite this, they still manage to survive to the present era. (Dragon Ball Super)(Note: Dinosaurs appear to be quite common in the Dragonball ''universe, making this comment strange. The writer has been known to forget things sometimes so he may have forgotten Dinosaurs are quite plentiful). Dinosaurs are killed as collateral damage when Death Ghidorah attacks Mothra and the Elias civilisation. (Rebirth of Mothra) D.R. Dobbs and Ernie Quinch kill many dinosaurs over the course of a long-term plan to get back at their college dean for expelling them(D.R. & Quinch). Gemstones found in the site of the dinosaur-killing crash absorb the life-energy of the dinosaurs they've killed, creating the powerful Dino Gems. (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) '''64 Million B.C.E.' An injured W'rkncacnter crash-lands on the Yucatan Peninsula in southeastern Mexico. (Pathways into Darkness).(Dated in-game as 64 million years ago). 60,000,003 B.C.E. The Sinclair family of dinosaur Kings welcome their new baby. Sadly the Dinosaur King civilization would be doomed by an accidentally created ice age and almost entirely perish. The Dinosaurs that survive diminish in intelligence to savages(Dinosaurs). 60,000,001 B.C.E. A Time Safari party( a product of Trans Time) from 2055 travels here to shoot a Tyrannosaurus rex. Eckels, one of the party members, panics and steps off the prepared path, killing a butterfly in the process. (A Sound of Thunder). Prior to 60 Million B.C.E. The Old Ones and Necrontyr evolve. The Old Ones construct the Webway. The Necrontyr go to war against the Old Ones, and build bodies of living metal for the C'Tan to live in. The C'Tan begin feeding on souls. The Deceiver tricks the Necrontyr into placing their own souls in android bodies, becoming the Necrons. (Warhammer 40,000) The Necrons, led by the C'Tan, gain the upper hand in the war. The Old Ones influence the Eldar to develop their Warp affinity and seed several planets with genetic material. One of these planets would give rise to an off shoot of Humanity. (Warhammer 40,000) The C'Tan begin eating each other. The Old Ones, exploiting psychic abilities of the Eldar, defeat the Necrons. (Warhammer 40,000) The Outsider, Deceiver, Nightbringer, and Void Dragon, the last remaining C'Tan, begin their work to isolate the Warp from the Materium. (Warhammer 40,000) 60 Million B.C.E. A race of primates appear on Earth. Gaea recognizes their potential for developing into sentient life(Marvel Comics). The Xylok meteorite crashes to Earth. (The Sarah Jane Adventures) The Old Ones' actions against the Necrons unleash Warp entities into the Materium. Enslavers roam the galaxy. Old Ones create Orkz and Jokaero to defeat the Enslavers, but fail and are driven to near extinction (Warhammer 40,000). The Last four C'Tan go into hibernation on uninhabited planets, intending to reawaken when the galaxy contains enough souls for them to consume. The Necrons go into stasis. (Warhammer 40,000). A race of Ultraterrestrials who left Earth long ago return to the ancestral home and seed it with their DNA. This eventually leads to the evolution of humanity. (The Outer Limits (1995)) 50,001,200 B.C.E. The Project Escape recruits arrive in what will be North America, where they discover surviving dinosaurs existing alongside prehistoric mammals. They found a settlement they call “Bedrock”. To mark their new beginning they adopt new names, a “caveman” motif. Friedrich Kieselstein adopts the surname “Flintstone”. In subsequent years, the settlers regress somewhat, losing their awareness of their Twentieth Century origins. They overspread North America and parts of Europe and Asia, developing a peculiar mixture of Stone Age and 1960’s technology(The Flintstones). 50,001,100 B.C.E. A splinter group that rejects all but the most primitive tools breaks off from the “Bedrock” culture, founding several small states, among them the Kingdoms of Lem and Moo. 50,000,100 B.C.E. While on a hunting trip, a teenage caveman named Tor, along with his winged pet dinosaur Tog, rescue an old man who, as a reward, gives Tor a magical club. When Tor raises his club to the sky, he transforms into the masked and muscular Caveman Superhero Mightor(Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor). 50,000,010 B.C.E. An advanced Earth Civilization launches a handful of primitive starships which carry colonists to several worlds. These colonists become the ancestors of many of the galaxy’s humanoid races. One such group colonizes a planet they name "Kobol". 50 Million B.C.E. The Flying Polyps escape imprisonment and seek revenge on the Great Race of Yith; the Yithians flee their current bodies for new ones on Jupiter. Others send their mind into the future when their enemies are no more. (Cthulhu Mythos) Evolution of the Pak on a planet located near the galactic core. (Known Space) The Time Traveller and Nebogipfel arrive in this era and are stranded. They survive by themselves for some time before being contacted by a search expedition from 1944. A German bomber, having pursued them from 1944, drops a Carolinum bomb, leaving only a handful alive. The survivors build a settlement called First London. After one year, the Time Traveller and Nebogipfel depart in order to visit the 1891 of the changed timeline. (The Time Ships). King Ghidorah attacks Earth yet again destroying many civilizations(Godzilla). 37 Million B.C.E. The Great Rift Valley on Klendagon is created as a byproduct of a gigantic mass accelerator cannon used to successfully disable a Reaper. (Mass Effect) 30 Million B.C.E. A flying saucer crashes into northwest North America, forming a valley that will one day contain the town of Gravity Falls. (Gravity Falls). 29 Million B.C.E. Planet Zuben 5 is ruled by Emperor Nimbala. His tiny mummy will survive until the year 3000 C.E. (Futurama) 24,000,073 B.C.E. A time traveling Pinky and the Brain are almost eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. (Pinky and the Brain) 17,500,000 B.C.E. The pan-dimensional hyper-intelligent beings switch on Deep Thought to work out the Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe and Everything. (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy). 15 Million B.C.E. Creation of the Corruptor Wyrm from the fragments of the Wyrm's power that escaped the Weaver's web. The Corruptor Wyrm begins stealthily corrupting the Pattern. (Old World of Darkness) The Precursors create the Forerunners on the planet Ghibalb(Halo). 12 Million B.C.E. The Quintessons arrive on Cybertron and create a race of cyborgs, called the Trans-Organics. The Trans-Organics rebel and are sealed in a chamber deep within the planet. After that, they use Vector Sigma to create a race of robots, the Transformers, to the same end. This also doesn't go according to plan. (Transformers: Generation 1, cartoon continuity). The Time Lords destroy the fifth planet of the Solar System, creating the asteroid belt, in an attempt to destroy the Fendahl. It escapes, a crippled ghost of its former self, and flees to Earth, where it begins to direct human evolution(Doctor Who). Survivors of the planet flee to Mars, and during their failed 1898 invasion of Earth, are erroneously believed to be native to Mars. 11 Million B.C.E. Alpha Trion leads the now-sentient Transformers in a rebellion against the Quintessons. He is temporarily brought forward to the year 2006 in a Quintesson scheme to prevent the rebellion from ever occurring, where he meets the Aerialbots. Meanwhile, several Autobots go back in time to help the rebels. (Transformers: Generation 1, cartoon continuity). 10 Million B.C.E. The Andromeda Galaxy is formed. Deep Thought works out the answer to Life, The Universe and Everything to be 42. Deep Thought then works on the blueprints for a planet-sized computer which can work out the Ultimate Question which the Magratheans construct. This computer is in fact Humanity(Thoug hit is believed to be the Earth). (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) Unicron disguises itself as Cybertron's moon (Transformers Armada) The Precursors choose early humans to be the next bearers of the Mantle. Desiring to take the Mantle for themselves, the Forerunners go to war with the Precursors and almost completely wipe them out, only the Primordial surviving. Most Precursors had previously reduced themselves to inert powder and regenerate once the Forerunners pass. The powder would, however, decay over the eons and become Flood spores. (Halo) The Xul become a spacefaring civilization(Galactic Marines). 9 Million B.C.E. Final split between the Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertronian Civil War begins. (Transformers: Generation 1) In the timeline created by the sorceress Minax's actions, Earth's continents are still united as Pangaea, and a small human settlement exists. (Ultima II) The Primordial arrives on the edge of the galaxy while in stasis on an asteroid. (Halo). 8 Million B.C.E. Due to the influence of the Corruptor Wyrm, weakened sections of the Pattern fall away. This shattering separates the greater Celestines and opens the first rift between matter and spirit. Gaia begins using the power she draws from the Wyld to raise up humans as a counter to the entire Triat. (Old World of Darkness) The Xul exterminate the Children of the Night and establish dominance over the Milky Way. (Galactic Marines). 6 Million B.C.E. The robot Bacchus Wrath is exiled from Earth by the Pangaean civilization. (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) The Tanu and Firvulag arrive on Earth from the Duat galaxy. A thousand years later, they are joined by time travelling humans from the 22nd century CE. (Saga of the Exiles) The Cygnans leave Cygnus X-1 to escape its impending supernova. (The Jupiter Theft). 5 Million B.C.E. The wizard Bibidi creates Majin Buu. He orders the destruction of all life. Buu kills the Kais, spiritual beings who took responsibility for protecting the Universe, splitting it into parts. Buu kills North Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai and absorbs South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai. This changes Buu's personality and he becomes less evil. To determine how to fix him, Bibidi sends Buu's cocoon to Earth, the surviving Eastern Supreme Kai kills Bibidi, trapping Buu seemingly forever. (Dragon Ball Z) The planet building market collapses, and the Magratheans enter hypersleep until the economy sorts itself out. (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) Demons return to Earth and discover a species of whales evolved to sentience have also started to ascend, which will in time become Gods. Gods, Demons and the mortal "silthine" (the whales) go to war and wipe out the silthine civilization driving the Gods and Demons to flee. Some of the Gods extradimensional shelters are likewise lost and the inhabitants become the Yaron aliens mentioned by Socrates Group (Divine Blood). Martians uplift apes from Earth to become intelligent as a way to preserve their own society after a apocalyptic racewar and the Asteroid bombardments following the destruction of the Fifth planet. 4 Million B.C.E. Members of the First Born arrive on Earth and leave behind a von Neumann colony on Earth as part of an uplift program. It measures 1 : 4 : 9. With Cybertron facing a critical energy shortage, Optimus Prime leads an expedition to find new energy sources, but his ship is ambushed by Megatron on the way. After a battle, the two craft fall to Earth, and most of the inhabitants enter stasis lock. (Transformers: Generation 1). Another craft sets off for the planet Master, carrying small and weak Transformers; they would go on to develop Headmaster technology. (Transformers Headmasters) Unicron introduces the Mini-Cons to Cybertron with the aim of escalating the war and thus weakening the Transformer race. The chaos bringer's control is broken when the Mini-Cons encounter the time-travelling human children Rad White, Carlos Lopez, and Alexis Thi Dang and imprint on them (Transformers Armada). 3,891,000 B.C.E. The period of time known as the Satya Yuga ("Age of Truth") begins. The universe achieves a state of near-perfect harmony. Galaxy-spanning civilizations experience a period with virtually no war or corruption. (Hindu mythology) 3.2 Million B.C.E. Helen Cutter poisons a group of Australopithecus in a Nihilistic attempt to end Humanity but is killed by a Velociraptor that followed her through time when she stopped in the Jurassic era before going here and her plan fails(Primeival). 3 Million B.C.E. The monolith appears on Earth. An unknown but ancient alien race use a device with the appearance of a large crystalline monolith to investigate worlds across the galaxy and, if possible, to encourage the development of intelligent life. One such monolith appears in ancient Africa and bestows a tribe of australopithecines with intelligence(2001: A Space Odyssey). First recorded Pak spaceflight. Planets around the homeworld are colonized, and wiped out almost immediately by war. A colony ship is sent out towards the galactic arms(Known Space). 2,588,000 B.C.E The Martian race known as the Ice Warriors go through their industrial revolution.(Doctor Who) 2,500,000 B.C.E. The Pak colony ship lands on Earth, devoid of fuel and unable to take off again, and send a message home about their route. Tree-Of-Life supplies run out, and Protector-stage Pak learn too late that it won't grow in Earth's soil. Before they die of starvation, they integrate local primate DNA into their children to help them survive, creating the Great Apes, with Homo Habilis being the least altered from the Pak Breeder baseline. (Known Space) By this time the entity currently known as Jones has become free of the rock and walks Earth. (Gunnerkrigg Court). In an alternate version of history created by Polly Spark's altering time, Hank the Robot Repairman gives a television set to prehistoric humans so that they can use the world's first man-made tools to repair it. History is returned to normal(JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain). 2,163,000 B.C.E. The Treta Yuga ("Age of Knowledge") begins. As chaos in the universe starts to rise(Hindu mythology). 2 Million B.C.E. The Golgafrincham B-Ark crash-lands on Earth, with the inhabitants turning out to be the ancestors of modern humans. Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect teleport out of the Disaster Area ship into this ship not long before this crash(The Restaurant at the End of the Universe). The Mini-Cons seek to escape the Cybertronian civil war and blast off in two ships, one bound for Earth, the other for Gigantion. The ship bound for Earth crashes on the moon, and the dormant Mini-Cons are scattered all over the planet (Transformers Armada). The other lands safely on Gigantion, and its crew find a niche performing detail work on the natives' vast construction projects (Transformers Cybertron). As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, in no small part a result of the war with the Flying Polyps, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions(Cthulhu Mythos). An alien race seeds several thousand planets across the galaxy, including Earth, with DNA and speed up evolution, giving rise to life where there had been none. They do so in order to create warriors who would one day be able to fight for them. (The Twilight Zone (1985)) 1,586,000 B.C.E As Mars becomes more inhospitable, the races of mars struggle to survive. Some, like the Red Martians, create terraforming facilities that would eventually become the center of great city-states such as Helium and Oxygen. The Ice Warriors take a different track and create "survival armour" to the harsh Martian climate. Prior to 1,100,000 B.C.E. Ancient humanity achieves spacefaring technology and settle on numerous worlds in the galaxy. They would later experience several dark ages resulting in the loss of most of their historical records and knowledge before eventually encountering the Forerunners(Halo). 1,100,000 B.C.E. The Forerunner Theoretical known as Boundless studies a star in the Path Kethona galaxy. Her work disobeys Warrior orders, causing her to be prosecuted and forced into a Cryptum while her studies are suppressed(Halo). 1,099,000 B.C.E. Boundless' Cryptum is opened, only to find that she is dead after a malfunction (Supposed sabotage) in her Cryptum, her body discreetly disposed of. The entire Theoretical Rate is absorbed into the Builders after this discovery(Halo). 1,024,500 B.C.E. The message from Earth reaches the Pak homeworld. A fleet containing a colony ship is sent out, this one with the resources to build the Ringworld (Known Space). 1 Million B.C.E. December 31: At midnight, OM (short for "One Million"), the oldest known Old Year, ends his reign and retires to an island in the Archipelago of Last Years. (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) Tumak, a young caveman unites the uncivilized Rock Tribe and the peaceful Shell Tribe, during an age when caveman and Dinosaurs live alongside each other. (One Million B.C. 1940 and 1966 remake) By this point, Cave people possess the equivalent of 20th century technology and culture using Stone Age materials, and coexist alongside some still-existing dinosaurs. (The Flintstones; year taken from The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones and a few other spinoffs). The Flintstones and Rubbles use a time machine at the Bedrock World's Fair to briefly visit several other time periods, before returning to the Stone Age. (The Flintstones) The Flintstones and Rubbles are sent by the Great Gazoo to 21st century Bedrock to see what the future's like, before returning to the Stone Age. Wilma and Betty's memories of the trip are erased. (The Flintstones) Captain Caveman, a contemporary of the Flintstones despite his even more primitive appearance/behavior, becomes the world's first superhero. At some point, "Cavey" becomes trapped in a block of ice, where he remains until the late 20th century. (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, The Flintstone Comedy Show) The Teen Angels and Captain Caveman time-travel from the 20th century to the Stone Age and visit Cavey's parents and tribe. There, they solve a mystery before returning to the 20th century. (Cavey's tribe's trappings here appear more primitive than presumed contemporaries the Flintstones.) (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) Futuro, a villain from the 20th century, travels back in time to the Flintstones' era, where he sets about stealing ordinary items in Bedrock to sell in his time as valuable "antiques." Captain Caveman, Wilma Flintstone, and Betty Rubble pursue Futuro back to his own era and stop his crime spree. (The Flintstone Comedy Show) The Jetsons use a time machine Elroy invented to travel back to the Flintstones' era. The Jetsons end up stranded in the Stone Age after the Flintstones and Rubbles are accidentally sent to the Jetsons' era in their time machine. After a series of misadventures (in both time periods), all the families are returned to their proper eras. (The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) Homo Erectus figures out how to control fire. (Old World of Darkness) Bill and Ted, along with the historic figures they'd managed to bring along, wind up here after the antenna on their time traveling phone booth breaks. They're able to fix it using bubble gum. (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure). Approximate time that the lifeforms that would become the Protoculture appear. Approximate time that a spiritual energy lifeform comes into being in the adjoining sub-universe. (Macross) The First Celestial Host(A Celestial who has shunned their armor and is loyal to the angels of Heaven(combining Marvel Comics Celestials with Disgaea Celestial host) comes to Earth and introduces unpredictable elements into human DNA. The Time Lords battles the Great Vampires (Doctor Who). Time Travellers Doug Phillips, Tony Newman, Zee and Vokar capture the saboteur Nimon, who is killed by giant prehistoric bees.(The Time Tunnel). Atlantis is created.(DC Comics). The name comes from a crashed Cybertronian ship. Lemurian civilization created.(DC Comics). The name comes from legends of a sistership to the Atlantis Cybertronian ship. The Jade Emperor, a deity who witnessed creation, cements his rule of what will become China at this time at the earliest.(Chinese Mythology). The Golden People (Homo hyperboreus) evolve from Homo erectus and migrate to Hyperborea(Hellboy). 936,607 B.C.E. Ringworld is built and stocked, Breeder-stage pak let out, under the watch of their Protector ancestors. (Known Space) 883,000 B.C.E. Approximate time the Protector system on Ringworld begins to break down. Some groups of Breeders are left to fend for themselves. (Known Space) 867,000 B.C.E. The Dwapara Yuga (Age of Sacrifice) starts. As chaos spreads, the majority of galactic civilizations collapse and planets become isolated(Hindu mythology). 750,000 B.C.E The Elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antartic(Cthulhu Mythos). 748,200 B.C.E. Approximate time of Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. Eibon disappears at the age of 132 during the Yhoundeh inquisitions, and his assistant Cyron of Varaad correlates several of his sorcerous works into the Book of Eibon(Cthulhu Mythos). 748,000 B.C.E. Ice age drives the Elder Things deep within the Earth, and leads to the collapse of Hyperborea. Serpent people move to Lemuria and become known as the Dragon Kings (Cthulhu Mythos). 650,000 B.C.E. Alien scientists experiment on humans, creating shapeshifting creatures called Zoanoids. The leader of the Zoanoids is a Zoalord called Archanfel. The aliens bond a human test subject with a bio-suit called a "guyver". Becoming Guyver Zero, the subject goes berserk, and the aliens send Archanfel to destroy him. Afterwards, frightened by humanity's potential, the aliens attempt to destroy Earth. Archanfel stops them, but is severely weakened. Archanfel goes into a prolonged hibernation to recover.(The Guyver) 513,698 B.C.E. Speciation begins in earnest on the Ringworld, indicating that the Protector system has begun to collapse entirely(Known Space). 500,000 B.C.E. Deathsaurus completes construction of his Planet-Destroying Fortress but is sealed in the Dark Nebula by Star Saber (Transformers Victory). 491,000 B.C.E. Approximate time of the adventures of Thongor of Lemuria. Thongor kills a Vampire(one of the Pillar Men) that rued Lemuria for a thousand years. (Thongor of Lemuria) 400,000 B.C.E Captain Morgan and his crew, having been brought back in time by a UFO, explore an alien city belonging to a peaceful, scientific race that had traveled to Earth when their solar system was threatened by its expanding sun. They learn that Earth's native 'forest creatures' are attacking the city, only to realize that the so-called 'forest creatures' are in fact primitive humans. Although the aliens are not pleased to learn that the crew are the descendants of the 'forest creatures', they nevertheless agree to help them return to their own time (although their memories of their trip back in time are erased).(Journey into Space). 393,000 B.C.E Lemuria is shattered by volcanic eruptions, leaving only that which ultimately becomes Hyboria. Some survivors flee to the First Empire of Atlantis, centered around the capital city of Caiphul. Many years later, this Atlantis is replaced by The Second Empire. 300,000 B.C.E. Proto-Mokole bond themselves to proto-humans, giving Homo rhodensiensis the spark of true language(Old World of Darkness). 250,000 B.C.E. A disease wipes out the last of the Pak on the Ringworld, leaving only the mutated new species and a few baseline Pak trapped in isolation(Known Space). 243,000 B.C.E. Approximate date that the monster Doomsday is created by a mad scientist on Ancient Krypton. Doomsday kills his creator(DC Comics). 200,000 B.C.E Phun-Abiriel, a celestial spirit, although a rather restless one, ensouls the sleeping first man(Adam), who wakes. Ohebiel, who is shocked by this, ensouls the sleeping first woman(Lilith) to ensure humanity has a fighting chance. (Creation Man And The Messiah) Modern humans develop, and God imbues them with souls. This includes Adam and Eve. God instructs his Angels to bow down before the humans, but Lucifer rebels, corrupts a human soul to create the first demon (Lillith) and on God's order is cast into Hell by Michael. Gabriel leaves Heaven and goes into hiding on Earth (Supernatural). Adam and Eve have several children. one of which Cain, murders his brother bel and flees, being cursed with immortality. The human kingdom in Mu reaches its height. At this time, the Muvians worship many dark gods, including Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, and Zoth-Ommog. The powerful sorcerer Sharaku enslaves the Mu Empire and its Princess. He uses his abilities to bring the Undersea Super Train Marine express to this time from the far future, onboard at the time are the surgeon Black Jack and the robotic hero the Mighty Atom, among others. The passengers help the princess fight off sharaku in a final battle. The Mighty Atom is killed, though he is later revived in his native time by the mysterious being known as the Phoenix. Black Jack and some of the other passengers stay behind in the past.(Marine Express) C. 198,000 B.C.E The Iconian race presumed eradicated at the hands of ancient races who grew tired of the Iconians ruling over them. In reality, they hid in the Andromeda galaxy to bide their time(Star Trek). They were possibly wiped out by the Reapers. 180,000 B.C.E. The Axalon and Darksyde fall back in time and crash-land on Earth. Their crews adopt organic altmodes to protect against harmful energon radiation and do battle, while also assisting human evolution. (Beast Wars). Due to the Maximals' and Predacons' meddling, the Vok activate their Planet Buster in an attempt to sterilise Earth. The Maximals prevent this and blow up the device, leaving Earth with only one moon. (Beast Wars) At some point, they discover the crashed Ark; Beast Megatron destroys Optimus Prime's head, creating a time storm. The universe is saved when Optimus Primal takes Optimus Prime's spark into himself, saving his life. In response, Beast Megatron absorbs the spark of the Decepticon Megatron and attempts to destroy all the Autobots. However, he fails, and after returning the borrowed sparks to their original bodies, he is brought back to Cybertron around the year 2321(Beast Wars). 164,995 B.C.E. The Kobolites invent artificial people they call "Cylons". These become known as the "Thirteenth Tribe" of Kobol.(Battlestar Galactica). Prior to 161,844 B.C.E. The people of Mu lose access to traditional energy-based magic(Possibly motivated after the evil wizard Sharaku used it on them) and begin to specialize in the magic of the four elements, known as “bending,” learned from various sources of nature, eventually splitting into the Fire, Water, Earth and Air Nations. The being known as the Avatar comes into existence in order to maintain balance between the elements. After centuries of peace, the Fire Nations begins a colonization program of the other realms, creating tension between the Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. 37 years later, the next avatar, named Aang, is lost at sea and Fire Lord Sozin orders a genocide of the Air Nation, using the power of a comet, later named after Edmond Halley, thus beginning the Hundred Year War. After the reawakening of Avatar Aang, the Fire Nation is defeated, with Fire Nation heir and friend of the Avatar, Prince Zuko, ascending to the throne and dedicating his rule to helping to rebuild the region, including founding Republic City, which quickly becomes a major center of technological innovation and cosmopolitanism, although it is later ravaged by unrest wrought by Equalists, those who oppose bending. (Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: Legend of Korra and Out of the Ages) 161,844 B.C.E. Mu is destroyed by Ythogtha after the High Priest Zanthu attempted to pit Ythogtha against Ghatanothoa(Cthulhu Mythos). 151,995 B.C.E. The Cylons leave Kobol and settle a planet they call "Earth" after tales of the original world under that name. 150,000 B.C.E. The Forerunners become the preeminent species of the Milky Way. They take up the Mantle, believing themselves to be responsible for the existence of all life beneath them(Halo). 149,995 B.C.E. The Kobolites leave Kobol and settle the worlds they call the "Twelve Colonies". A rebellion on Cylon "Earth" results in a nuclear war that destroys all life there(Battlestar Galactica). 148,053 B.C.E. The Kobolites in the Twelve Colonies reinvent the Cylons(Battlestar Galactica). 148,047 B.C.E. The Cylons in the Twelve Colonies revolt, beginning the first Cylon War. 148,045 B.C.E. The original Battlestar Galactica is built. 148,035 B.C.E. The original Galactica flees in search of Earth after Cyons rebel. Both it and the Cyclons pursuing are transported through time, arriving in Earth in the year 1980. Commander Adama of the Galactica ''is killed. The first Cylon War ends.(''Battlestar Galactica 1978, Galactica 1980). 148,001 B.C.E. William Adama, son of the original Adama, becomes commander of the Galactica. c. 148,000 B.C.E. The Dewans, a (former)servitor race of the Iconians, discover an Iconian gateway on their homeworld of Dewa III and proceed to activate it. It backfires and irradiates the planet, killing off the race and leaving it uninhabited until the year 2409 (Star Trek Online). 147,995 B.C.E. The second Cylon War begins. The Cylons devastate the Twelve Colonies. A small human fleet, led by the Galactica, escapes and begins seeking the lost colony of "Earth".(Battlestar Galactica, 2004). 147,991 B.C.E The Kobolites and Cylons discover "Earth", but find it to be a nuclear wasteland. They settle on a habitable planet, intermixing with the primitive humans they find there, little knowing that they have found the original Earth, which their ancestors left millions of years before.(Battlestar Galactica, ''2004). '''122,445 B.C.E.' Forerunner capital Maethrillian is constructed(Halo). 120,000 B.C.E. The titan Prometheus gives fire-based powers to the man who will become the Eternal Flame.(Greek Mythology). 110,962 B.C.E. Faber-of-Will-and-Might, a future Master Builder, is born(Halo). 110,255 B.C.E. Shadow-of-Sundered-Star, later known as the Ur-Didact, is born(Halo). 107,445 B.C.E. Human colonists uncover crashed vessels holding Flood spores on both inhabited and deserted worlds on the Milky Way galaxy's edge. These spores are administered to the Pheru, which alter their genetic makeup over centuries. Centuries later, the Pheru, alongside humans and San'Shyuum exposed to the spores, mutate into the Flood. Humanity goes to war with them, but accidentally spark conflict with the Forerunners. (Halo) 106,538 B.C.E. Humans discover the Primordial contained in a stasis capsule at the edge of the galaxy. Yprin Yprikushma transports the capsule and its prisoner to Charum Hakkor for further study. Eventually, they find a way to communicate with it, and the answers to the questions they ask about the Flood are so traumatizing it potentially costs them the war. (Halo) 106,498 B.C.E. The Forerunner Warrior-Servants, led by Ur-Didact, push humanity back to the Charum Hakkor system, the core of their interstellar empire, which is then effectively cut off from available reinforcements of both humans and their San’Shyuum allies. The humans would defensively fight for the next 53 years. (Halo) 106,445 B.C.E. Humanity is defeated by the Forerunners, and the Forerunners erase all trace of their former interstellar empire. The Librarian relocates the few remaining humans to his homeworld of Erde-Tryene, where they are forced to regress to hunter-gatherers. The Librarian also establishes a research base on Earth. (Halo) 100,000 B.C.E. Homo sapiens in Atlantis begin to evolve into the first species capable of true magic. Gaia (or Luna) creates new races of shapeshifters and bonds them to the new humans, to protect the world from the Triat(Old World of Darkness). The First Doctor, Ian, Susan, and Barbara have an adventure involving primitive humans.(Doctor Who). Time Lord intervention in the culture of Minyos leads to the Minyans' near-total destruction. The Time Lords adopt a policy of nonintervention(Doctor Who).(only slightly different than their policy of non interference). The Daemons arrive on Earth and begin to wipe out the neanderthals.(Doctor Who) Puppeteers buy gravity planars, hyperdrive, the Mover of Worlds from the Outsiders. (Known Space) Around this time, the Inusannon are harvested by the Reapers. (Mass Effect) The civilization of Lemuria falls; to protect their greatest treasure, the king and queen sealed away their newborn daughter Lilina in hope she will revive in a peaceful time. Though sealed away, Lilina would age one year every five-thousand. (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) Koda, a caveman, finds the Blue Energem. This gives him biological immortality. (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Kars is Born to a race called the Pillar Men, which live underground and feed off the life force of living things. (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure)(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). The time period described in The Red Book of Westmarch is believed to have occurred at this point. The authenticity of this book has been debated heatedly for centuries. The Spirit of Joy is believed to originate from this period.(Tolkien) 99,000 B.C.E. Hector and Mac, two time-traveling U.S. astronauts, land on Earth and encounter a family of cave-dwellers. When the astronauts return to the 20th Century, they take two of the cave-dwellers with them. 98.445 B.C.E. The Forerunner Race construct the first array of Twelve Halos(Halo). 98,065 B.C.E A lost tribe from Mu, in order to survive impending ice age, create the super-scientific underground Empire of Murania, complete with towering buildings, robots, ray-guns, elevator tubes that extend miles from the surface. Eventually, after thousands of years living underground, they will discover that they are unable to physically survive on the Earth's surface. The Ice Age is caused by the evil Queen Juliana and her son, Nekron, sending forth a wave of glaciers, forcing humanity to retreat south towards the equator. The duo is slain by the warriors Larn and darkwold.(Fire and Ice, 1983 Film) 98,050 BCE A group of Atlanteans are transplanted from Earth to Venus, where they settle in the Venusian hinterland. 98,014 B.C.E. Lord Deji Devil is born(Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat) 98,012 B.C.E. Kir-rok is frozen in a block of ice. 97,745 B.C.E. The Forerunners make contact with the Flood, before the Flood attack and begin the Forerunner-Flood war. (Halo) 97,445 B.C.E. The Forerunners activate the Halo Array in desperation to kill the Flood, killing nearly all sentient life in the Milky Way galaxy as a result. The few surviving Forerunners reseed many worlds in the galaxy with life, before departing the Milky Way in exile (Halo). 94,000 B.C.E The first hobbits (Homo floresiensis) evolve from Homo sapiens in southeast Asia. (Based on the discovery of real life hobbits but referring to the Tolkien versions). 90,000 B.C.E. Esidisi of the Pillar Men is Born(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) 86,700 B.C.E. The Dwapara Yuga (Age of Sacrifice) starts. As chaos spreads, many galactic civilizations become corrupted. (Hindu mythology) 80,000 B.C.E. Trans-Time fishing operations in this time face trouble from bioterrorists. (Flesh). 75,383 B.C.E. The Isu, also known as the First Civilization, engage in a civil war that creates many powerful objects called the pieces of Eden. Using these pieces, the victorious Isu enslave humanity(Assassin's Creed). 75,010 B.C.E. Two human slaves, clones of Adam and Eve, escape from the Isu city Eden with an apple of Eden and lead a rebellion against the Isu. The surviving Isu retreat to find a solution to the impending solar flare(Assassin's Creed). 75,000 B.C.E. A solar flare struck the Earth, exterminating most of the Earth's population; less than ten thousand humans, and far fewer members of the First Civilization, survived the catastrophe. Humanity and the First Civilization started working together to rebuild civilization(Assassin's Creed). 70,000 B.C.E. Lord Splynncryth, one of the Splugorth, comes into being. (Rifts) 58,995 B.C.E. Approximate date that Valar sings several lands of Earth into being, and arrives. Melkor (Morgoth) betrays the rest of the Valar, and begins to destroy anything they try to build in his quest to bend it all to his own will(The Silmarillion). 51,945 B.C.E. The city of Carsultyal is founded on the ruins of an ancient city of the Elder Things 51,700 B.C.E. While living in Carsultyal, Cain(Now calling himself Kane) meets and kills the barbarian warrior Dragar, who will later be reincarnated as Kull of Valusia, Conan the Cimmerian, Cormac mac Art, Solomon Kane, Francis X. Gordon and many others. 51,000 B.C.E The Splugorth encounter the Kydians, a species confined to their desperately overpopulated homeworld and facing imminent extinction as a result. The Splugorth offer them rescue from this fate in return for eternal servitude, and the Kydians become their most prominent minions, the Splugorth Overlords(Rifts), 50,000 B.C.E. Vandar Adg(Cain) and another caveman are exposed to the radiation of a mysterious meteor. Adg becomes (further) immortal, and eventually becomes known as Vandal Savage. The Other becomes known as Immortal Man(DC Comics). Peabody and Sherman convince a group of Neanderthals to live in caves for the first time. (Rocky and Bullwinkle) Tim Hunter, in the company of the Phantom Stranger, visits this era, and watches as the last vestiges of the first Atlantis sink below the waves. The pair encounter an elderly woman, who sheds light on the true nature of Atlantis as a symbol for those who perform the art of magic to strive for. She also warns Tim that magic isn't worth the price. (The Books of Magic) A fleet of ships lands on the Boron homeworld and begins to study them. They are discovered by the locals and begin to trade knowledge; the Boron dub them "the Helpers". (X-Universe) Surviving Lemurians, Nicknamed"the First Mankind", have rebuilt their ships and leave Earth after spreading humanoid life across the galaxy because of the galactic war with the Forerunners. They settle in Andromeda. They make the 5th planet seem like their home, which is blown up by the Forerunners. Some Lemurians stay behind(Perry Rhodan). A meteorite lands in Cape York, Greenland. It houses minerals that will eventually be fashioned into Stand Arrows(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). The Moon Kingdom called Silver Millennium first created. The Golden Kingdom in the Elysian dream realm of Earth first created. Selene becomes Queen Serenity.(Sailor Moon). 49,000 B.C.E. Humans migrate to eastern Asia, where they begin a thousand-year war with the Dragon Kings. (Thongor of Lemuria) 48,000 B.C.E. Around this time, the Prothean Empire mysteriously disappears, leaving behind the galaxy-spanning Mass Relay network and little else. The Empire was destroyed by the Reapers, but for unknown reasons, rather than making a new Harbinger-class Reaper from them they were genetically altered into the Collectors. (Mass Effect). The Lemurians are victorious in battle with the Dragon Kings(Thongor of Lemuria). 43,000 B.C.E. Around this time the entity currently known as Jones hunts alongside a tribe of Cro-Magnon. Some undisclosed time later she wanders alone in the Gobi desert.(Gunnerkrigg Court) 40,803 B.C.E. Approximate date of the creation and raising of the Two Lamps by the Valar to provide light to the world; plants created and non-sapient animals awoken. Valar settle on the island of Almaren and chill for a while(The Silmarillion). 40,000 B.C.E. First human civilizations to form around the continent of Thuria (Kull) A being known as the Gordom God arrives on Earth from space where it rules over the planet; the civilization associated with the being eventually falls and its remains are buried deep within the sea. (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) In Polly Spark's altered version of history, Oswald the Robot Mailman gets an Australian aborigine to use the world's first boomerang for delivering the mail. History is restored(JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain). 38,626 B.C.E Lemuria begins to sink into the Pacific, sending refugees fleeing across the world. Many settle in Gondor and aid that land in repelling barbarian invaders and establishing itself as the second Empire of Atlantis. The Lemurians are joined by other refugees from a crash of a Barsoomian spaceship, including La, daughter of Tario.(Thongor of Lemuria). 38,003 B.C.E. An event known as the Godwave occurs in the aftermath of war that destroy many of the "old Gods". The GodWave results in the birth of the "New Gods" turning normal humans into deities including the formation of what will become deities in the Norse and Greek Pantheons(excluding those which already exist)(DC Comics) 35,500 B.C.E. The Ubankan Supreme Ruler Monarch visits Earth for the first time and abducts Kurkutji and other Australian aborigines. (Doctor Who) 35,000 B.C.E. In Polly Spark's altered version of history, Pierro-Bot provides prehistoric humans with a much-needed painting of a sad clown on black velvet. History is restored(JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain). 34,639 B.C.E. Demons and Gods return to earth, shift themselves into human forms in order to better understand and manipulate the developing humans. (Divine Blood) 33,000 B.C.E. Phssthpok leaves the Pak homeworld for Earth with a cargo hold full of Tree-Of-Life and equipment to enable growing it, to help the colony there return to a normal life. (Known Space) Formation of Norse and other Pantheons due to a mysterious event known as the GodWave(DC Comics). 32,800 B.C.E. First indications of the Great Galactic Core Explosion. First Pak Emigration Wave leaves the homeworld for Earth. (Known Space). 32,500 B.C.E. Second Pak Emigration Wave leaves. (Known Space) 32,000 B.C.E. Pak Scouts sent out, with no Breeders, but faster engines to enable safely going ahead of the first two fleets. (Known Space) 30,000 B.C.E. Hild and Kami-Sama have an affair and produce the world's first Demon-God hybrid, Urd. (Divine Blood) Birth of the first mage. The Wyrm attempts to corrupt him, beginning the Second Wyrm War. Gaia grants powerful gifts to her shapeshifters. (Old World of Darkness) Cro-Magnons drive Neanderthals out of the Neander Valley. One group of Neanderthals takes refuge in a giant cavern beneath a massive ice dome, where they survive into the 31st century. (Futurama) 28,000 B.C.E. Asgardians(Ascended from the GodWave) are still capable of sexual reproduction at this time. A research vessel with a crew in suspended animation malfunctions and drifts through intergalactic space, eventually landing on an inhospitable planet in the Milky Way. (Stargate SG-1) 27,000 B.C.E. Ananasa is captured and imprisoned by the Wyrm. The Ananasi agree to serve the Wyrm to save her life. (Old World of Darkness) 25,954 B.C.E. Approximate date of the destruction of the two lamps and Almaren by Melkor. The Valar establish a new home in the Undying Lands of Aman. (The Silmarillion) 25,465 B.C.E. Approximate date at which Yavannah creates the Two Trees of Valinor to replace the Lamps. Dwarves, Ents, and Giant Eagles are invented, put into sleep. (The Silmarillion) 25,000 B.C.E. Humans and shapeshifters cross the Bering Strait to what is now North America, and the two mages with them die on the journey. Corrupt mages in Eurasia have opened portals through which the Wyrm can influence the world, driving a rift between humans and shapeshifters. (Old World of Darkness) The Blue Mountain volcano erupts and destroys a nearby Cro Magnon village. The sole survivor, Rahan son of Crao, starts wandering the earth. (Rahan) 24,000 B.C.E. Fall of the Second Empire of Atlantis. The City of the Golden Gates, capital of the Second Kingdom of Atlantis, sinks beneath the waves as a result of dark magics, like the first Atlantis fell. This event also devastates much of the Atlantean continent.(The Black Star, Cthulhu Mythos) 20,000 B.C.E. The survivors of Lemuria and Atlantis have degenerated into barbarians. During this time, King Kull rules over what remains of Atlantis.(Kull) End of the Second Wyrm War. Corrupted mages are killed by shapeshifters and magi, but the Rage enters the shapeshifters. The Corruptor Wyrm splits into the Eater of Souls, the Beast of War, the Defiler Wyrm, and numerous incarnae. Weaver notices humans. (Old World of Darkness) Trans-Time seeks to establish a ranching operation in this time to move the 23rd century away from its dependence on dinosaur meat. The operation is scuppered by transtemporal bioterrorists. (Flesh) The Hundred Boma Tribes terrorize the world until the Fairy and Human races allied together to defeat the Boma and sealed them away. (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger). human civilizations appears on the continent of Mu, consisting of the nations of Kn’aa, Thule, Ramelia, Verulia, Grondar, Valusia, and Commoria. The Muvians begin worship of the sons of Cthulhu: Zoth-Ommog, Ghatanothoa and Ythogtha, at Mount Yaddith-Gho. (Out of the Ages). The Original Green Dragon Rules the third Atlantis in this time, which unknown to the inhabitants is over the ruins of the Cybertronian ship bearing the name. 19,654 B.C.E. January 8: The 1997 version of Professor Marcus Irving abandons Marty McFly and Doc Brown in the Pleistocene Era. He immediately returns for them, fearing the butterfly effect. (Back to the Future) 18,992 B.C.E. (Appoximate) Washu takes on the form of a humanoid being in her attempt to find the one stronger than her and her sisters. (Tenchi Muyo!) 18,490 B.C.E. The Mayan gods come into existence and create South America, They then take turns becoming the sun once it goes out. Birth of the first sun. (Maya cosmology) 18,415 B.C.E. November 25: Facilitator Joseph is recruited by the Company. (The Company Novels) 18,000 B.C.E. The Decepticon crew of the Atlantis storms across Earth, giving rise to the legends of monsters. They are eventually sealed away by the Autobot Crosswise, guardian of Earth's Cyber Planet Key, who is himself sealed in ice soon after. (Transformers Cybertron) A human civilization arises on the ruins of the Atlantis Cybertron ship, and is destroyed in a war during which they use the Star Saber. (Transformers Armada). The last Atlanteans, who flee northward, become the barbaric Cimmerians. The surviving Lemurians are enslaved by an unknown ancient race in the eastern part of the Thurian continent. (Conan the Barbarian, Cthulhu Mythos) The Weaver and the Wyrm fight over humanity. The Weaver uses her powers to protect humanity from the Wyrm. (Old World of Darkness) Approximate time that Akon settles Arkon, OR the approximate time that Arkon becomes independent in a bloody colonial war. (Perry Rhodan) Approximate time that the Xul destroy the N'mah spacefaring civilization. A small fraction of the N'mah population survives in hiding. (Galactic Marines) The proximity of the rocket ship Luna to the Time Travellers' fleet near Earth's moon in November 1965 causes it to be sent approximately 20,000 years back in time. (Journey into Space). 17,400 B.C.E Anubis is defeated and banished by an alliance of Goa'uld warlords for crimes unspeakable even to a Goa'uld. Ra replaces him as leader of the Goa'uld Empire. (Stargate-verse) 17,000 B.C.E The Fallen organizes the construction of a solar harvester, intended to convert the Sun to energon (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen). Powerful magical energies on Atlantis leads to the emergence of the human subspecies Homo sapiens magi. (DC Comics) 16,000 B.C.E. Anansi tricks the Garou into cracking Ananasa's Opal Prison. Ananasa re-establishes contact with her children, and urges them to abandon their service to the Corruptor Wyrm. Most do, but are rejected by the Gaian shapeshifters. (Old World of Darkness) Ra consolidates his authority over the Goa'uld and reorganizes the Empire with himself as Supreme System Lord and the other warlords as System Lords. (Stargate-verse) Lemurian survivors travel to East Asia and the Americas, influencing the native cultures. One group migrates to Africa, establishing the city of Opar. (Conan the Barbarian, Tarzan) 15,500 B.C.E. The Urbankan Supreme Ruler Monarch visits Earth for the second time and abducts Villagra and other Mayans. (Doctor Who) 15,404 B.C.E. Approximate date elves woken up on the shores of Cuiviénen. (The Silmarillion) 15,021 B.C.E. Approximate date at which the Valar go to war to defend the elves and give them safe passage to the Undying Lands of Aman. ( The Silmarillion) 15,000 B.C.E. The Wraith Empire conquers all of the Ancient planets in the Pegasus Galaxy, save Atlantis on Lantea, protected by a powerful shield. (Stargate) Attero Device is created by the Ancient scientist Janus. (Stargate) 14,925 B.C.E. Approximate end date of the war between the Valar and Morgoth. Morgoth is captured, brought into the Undying Lands in chains. (The Silmarillion) 14,000 B.C.E. Izanagi no Mikoto and Izanami no Mikoto found the first society in Japan(Japanese Mythology). 13,860 B.C.E. First contact between the Goa'uld and Asgard. The Asgard immediately declare war on them. (Stargate-verse) 13,364 B.C.E. End of the first sun. Beginning of the second sun. (Maya cosmology). 13,200 B.C.E. Angol Fear, a marshal in direct service of the Will of the Cosmos, is born(Soul Calibur). 12,000 B.C.E. The magical Kingdom of Zeal is obliterated when it awakens the slumbering Lavos. (Chrono Trigger) The First City, Urad, is built in Sumer. (Old World of Darkness). Tarzan is part of an expedition to the past which arrives from the year 2070. They are on a mission to save all of time itself. Tarzan is left behind in this time of his own volition. (Time's Last Gift). 11,572 B.C.E. Approximate date of the completion of the three Silmarils by Fëanor of the Noldor. (The Silmarillion) 11,140 B.C.E. The darkening of Valinor, in which Morgoth and Ungoliantë destroy the Two Trees of Light, murder Finwë, king of the Noldor, steal the three Silmarils, and flee to Middle-Earth. Betrayal and Kinslaying perpetrated by the Noldor over this, who are forced to go into exile, and give chase to Morgoth. (The Silmarillion) 11,092 B.C.E. Approximate time the Moon and Sun first set sail, making these approximations a hell of a lot more precise. Beginning of the Years of the Sun in the First Age of Middle-earth. Awakening of Men in Middle-earth. (Year 1 of the Sun, First Age) (The Silmarillion) 11,000 B.C.E. A group of parasitic beings known as the Goau'ld, led by System Lord Ra, invade Earth. Some humans are taken to other planets, including Thanagar and Krypton (Stargate, DC Comics). 10,553 B.C.E. Approximate date that the War of Wrath begins, during which lands west of Europe sink. (Year 545, First Age) (The Silmarillion) 10,511 B.C.E. Approximate date that the War of Wrath ends. Two Silmarils are lost. (Year 587, First Age) (The Silmarillion) 10,502 B.C.E. Approximate year that Morgoth is cast into the Outer Dark. End of the First Age of Middle-earth and beginning of the Second Age. (Year 590, First Age; Year 1, Second Age) (The Silmarillion) 10,500 B.C.E. Approximate beginning of the Hyborian Age. (Conan the Barbarian) 10,470 B.C.E. Approximate year of the foundation of Númenor. (Year 32, Second Age) (The Silmarillion, The Lord of the Rings). 10,000 B.C.E.- 3,001 B.C.E. 10,000 B.C.E. The kingdom of Atlantis launches an invasion of the Hellenic mainland and is driven back by the ancestors of the Athenians. Subsequently, the gods cause the island nation to sink below the waves. (Plato) Alternative version: The kingdom of Atlantis already rules the world, and it is sunk by a civil war of their own people, with one side using advanced technology and the help of Yog-Sothoth. (Illuminatus!) Atlantean survivors found the city of Arkadia on an Alderson disk at the centre of the Earth. (Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) Dark Spector begins conquering the known universe, with the local area under the command of Lord Zedd. Zordon of Eltar joins the fight to hold off Zedd's minion, Rita Repulsa. (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Power Rangers in Space) Devil Z and Godmaster arrive on Earth; Godmaster seals Devil Z under the sea, and then splits into eight parts. (Transformers: Super-God Masterforce) Autobot and Decepticon Pretenders arrive on Earth, the Autobots taking the forms of humans and the Decepticons of demons. The Autobots eventually manage to seal the Decepticons in the Egyptian pyramids, the Nazca lines of Peru, and the ruins of Atlantis. (Transformers: Super-God Masterforce) Conan of Cimmeria has many adventures in the Thurian continent and eventually becomes King of Aquilonia. (Conan the Barbarian) Red Sonja also adventures during the Hyborian Age(Red Sonja). Hadon, a young Oparian warrior, becomes involved in a cataclysmic civil war after King Minruth of Khokarsa refuses to relinquish power after Hadon wins the Great Games which give him the right to claim kingship.(Hadon of Opar). Elric VIII, 428th Emperor of Melniboné, weak and sickly but highly cultured, comes into possession of the great and terrible obsidian blade name Stormbringer. The possession of the sword, while conferring great strength, health and fighting prowess eventually leads Elric, despite his best intentions, to murder his cousin and consort Cymoril, and to the final destruction of the cruel and decadent Melniboné Empire.(Eternal Champion series). A young hunter and his allies go on a quest to rescue the hunter's love from slavers (10,000 BC). A Cybership crash lands and is buried somewhere in the Arctic (Doctor Who: The Adventure Games). Humans begin using their power over plant growth to invent agriculture (Old World of Darkness). The Yuumajuu terrorized the world until a legendary Gosei Angel sealed them away. However, in a conflict of interest with his fellow Gosei Angels, the figure used a forbidden Tensou Technique to travel into the future while his Headder became masterless (Tensou Sentai Goseiger). The avian Shi'ar species evolves on the planet Chandilar—which will eventually become the Throneworld of the Shi'ar Empire. (X-Men) Wamuu is born. (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) The Sh'daar exterminate the Chelk for refusing to obey their decrees on technology(Star Carrier). The Ahannu arrive on Earth and enslave a large portion of its human inhabitants(Galactic Marines). Mothra battles Gigan on Infant Island(Godzilla). 9,979 B.C.E. Conan, now in his 40s, returns home to Cimmeria, finding all his friends are now fathers. He joins the Aquilonian army, fulfilling the soldier part of the prophecy. The same year he strangles the tyrant king on the throne,and takes his place. Thus completing the final part of the prophecy. The people are unhappy with his rule, and make numerous assassination attempts on him, some are even made by the silurians largely due to Conan’s murder of an old one creature, which the Silurians worship, and one attempt is made by Conan’s now depowered sorcerer enemy Thoth amon. Conan eventually chooses a queen, so that she may assist him and please the people. They have a son: Conan Jr, who takes the throne. Conan himself then leaves on one last adventure which is forever lost to the ravages of time (Conan the Barbarian). 9,600 B.C.E. Kozmotis Pitchener, leader of the interstellar Golden Armies, is transformed into the demon Pitch Black by the Fearlings. He is imprisoned in a cave on Earth by Nightlight(The Guardians of Childhood/Rise of the Gaurdians). The Younger Gods, the Lords of Law and the Lords of Chaos have a battle which causes the Great Cataclysm, forever altering Earth's geography. (Michael Moorcock, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 9,550 B.C.E A final cataclysm destroys the Hiborian world and rises new land masses, moving the world into more or less its modern configuration. 9,500 B.C.E. Approximate end of the Hiborian Age (Conan the Barbarian). Gaia, the Mother Goddess, by Oranos, Lord of the Sky and Space, gives birth to the Titans. (Greek Mythology) Birth of the Egyptian Gods. (Egyptian Mythology) Hyperborea is frozen during a new ice age. Its people migrate to other parts of the world where they evolve into the giants of human mythology. (Cthulhu Mythos) Thoth, the last of the Hyperborean kings, having been granted immortality by the eldila, writes forty-two books devoted to the secrets of the universe (Hellboy). Atlantean Golden Age. During this period, the Atlanteans wage war on the cult of Cthulhu.They begin to slaughter the amphibian Deep Ones, who go into hiding. The Arisians begin breeding humans to produce great leaders and warriors (Lensmen). 9,324 B.C.E The mage Xin leaves Azlant and founds the Empire of Thassilon. (Pathfinder) 9,177 B.C.E. Sometime prior to this, Ra implants himself into an Asgard captive, Famrir, whose immune system begins to reject him. Fleeing Asgard pursuit, Ra discovers Earth and transfers himself to an Egyptian teenager. Over the next several years he brings the Alpha Stargate to Earth from offworld (the Beta Gate in Antarctica having gone unnoticed beneath the polar ice cap), enslaves a sizable number of humanity, and established himself as their sun god, dividing Earth into geographic domains to be ruled by the other System Lords (Stargate). 9,115 B.C.E. The Kingdom of Di Gi Charat is founded on the planet Di Gi Charat (Di Gi Charat). 9,002 B.C.E. Approximate date that the first Rings of Power are forged. (c. Year 1500, Second Age)(The Lord of the Rings). 8,721 B.C.E. Anubis returns from exile and made an attempt to overthrow Ra. Most of the System Lords either turn on Ra or declare themselves neutral, but Ra wins anyway; Anubis escapes through treachery from among Ra's troops. While Ra was absent from Earth fighting Anubis, Sokar takes it over, then is expelled by an alliance of System Lords including Ra, Cronus, and Apophis (Stargate-verse). 8,902 B.C.E. Approximate date that Sauron forges the One Ring(c. Year 1600, Second Age) (The Lord of the Rings). C.8,450 B.C.E. The Dragon King Onaga becomes Emperor of Outworld until he is poisoned by Shao Kahn, who takes the throne and attempts to conquer other realms. The Elder Gods enact the Mortal Combat tournament to give the Universe invaded a fighting chance (Mortal Kombat). 8,240 B.C.E. The Gods of Middle Earth have by now abandoned their solar duties and the Mayan gods have retaken it. End of the second sun. Beginning of the third sun (Maya cosmology). 8,087 B.C.E The aboleths call down a meteorite on Golarion. The ensuing impact, later called Earthfall, utterly destroys the nations of Azlant and Thassilon and plunges the remainder of the planet into a thousand years of darkness. (-5293 AR) (Pathfinder) 8,084 B.C.E The nation of Nidal is founded with the aid of Zon-Kuthon. In exchange for this safe haven, Nidal's leaders and their people swear their eternal loyalty, and that of all their descendants, to Zon-Kuthon. (-5290 AR) (Pathfinder). 8,000 B.C.E. Zordon of Eltar finds five power coins, Rita Repulsa finds one coin and the Dragon Dagger. Rita Repulsa seals Zordon into a time warp, but not before Zordon seals Rita and her entourage into a space-dumpster (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers). On Earth, the Order of the Claw seals the demon Dai Shi (Power Rangers Jungle Fury). The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind is born in Anatolia from the gestalt psychic consciousness of all of mankind's shaman leaders (Warhammer 40,000). The Gohma resurface after their defeat by Asura and Dai tribes battle them (Gosei Sentai Dairanger). The population of the planet Atlantis relocate to Earth, living the city behind, at the bottom of a Lantean ocean. Time-traveller Elizabeth Weir stays in the city. (Stargate Atlantis) Another cycle in the war between Shadows and Vorlons takes place (Babylon 5). Doom comes to Sarnath (Cthulhu Mythos). The Great Core Explosion begins. Stars in the Galactic Core begin exploding in a chain reaction, producing a destructive wave that moves outwards at an appreciable fraction of the speed of light, destroying any life in its path. (Known Space). The Kzinti form stable civilization, visited by the Jotok, who begin Uplifting them. The Kzinti use Jotok engineering to make their females nonsentient and their males "perfect Heros". (Known Space) Dream of the Endless imprisons Nada in hell for rejecting him (The Sandman)/ The Battle Royale breaks out, with creatures called the Undead fighting to determine which will be the dominant species. The battle is eventually won by the Category Two of Hearts Human Undead, the weakest of all the Undead, giving humanity dominance of the Earth. The other Undead are sealed away, as their release would mark the start of a new Battle Royale (Kamen Rider Blade). Cosmo and Wanda get married (The Fairly OddParents!). Eve last visits Earth (Supernatural). Approximate date that Red Nova, the Crimson Devil, is sealed within the Earth by the Crimson Dragon and the first of the Signers. (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Approximate time that the kingdom of Atlantis(same as the Alien one from Stargate), where humans and duel spirits coexist. A volcano erupts, covering the kingdom in green stones known as the Orichalcos. Exposure to this stone corrupts the civilians, turning some of them into monsters. King Dartz is influenced by the Orichalcos' creator, The Great Leviathan, to destroy his own people, but is opposed by his father and daughter. After a brutal civil war in which neither side prevails, Atlantis sinks into the ocean (Yu-Gi-Oh! Only). Approximate time Atlan(the Leader of Atlantis) defends an Atlantean colony from an alien invasion,the colony gets destroyed. Atlan gets stuck on Earth and falls dormant. Approximate time first invasion of beings from a different timeplane. This invasion is the same as mentioned above. (Perry Rhodan). Kars creates the Stone Masks. His clan fear his work and plan to execute him, causing Kars to kill all of them outside of his ally Esidi and two infants, Wamuu and Santana(well infants by the long lives of their race) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). The Xul wipe out the Ahannu empire, including their outpost on Earth. The Ahannu there are wiped out entirely and the human population ravaged by an asteroid dropped into the Arabian Sea. The Ahannu survive only on the colony world of Enduru/Ishtar, overlooked because of its position outside of its star's habitable zone (Galactic Marines). The kingdom of Wakanda is formed. Its founder, Bashenga, gains strange powers from a heart-shaped herb, taking the title of Black Panther and joining together several warring tribes(Marvel Comics). Kronos, son of Gaia, overthrows Oranos, castrating him, and starting the rule of the Titans (Greek Mythology) From the blood of Oranos spring the Gigantes, the Furies, the Meliae nymphs, the goddess Aphrodite and the mystical material orichalcum previously belonging to Atlantis (Greek Mythology). Orichalcos rains down on Atlantis during the reign of King Dartz as a result of Oranos’s castration. The orichalcos stones transform parts of the populace of Atlantis into hideous monsters. Dartz survives, rendered immortal by the orichalcos but also under its control, and begins gathering souls to resurrect the Leviathan. The effects of the orichalcos wear off over time, eventually becoming a vital resource for the Atlantean Empire, thanks in part to its magical properties (Yu-Gi-Oh!). Shao Kahn's forces win 10 victories in Mortal Combat and conquer the land of Edenia. Kahn kills the King and takes the Queen Sindel as his bride. Sindel commits suicide. Kahn raises her daughter Katana as his own. The Sorcerer Shinnok attempts to overthrow the Elder Gods but is defeated by Raiden and imprisoned(Mortal Kombat). 7,656 B.C.E. The D'ni emigrate to the Age of Earth (through time travel) and forge a mighty subterranean civilization(Myst). 7,300 B.C.E. Rama, prince of Ayodha, goes to the island of Lanka to retrieve his kidnapped wife, Sita. He is accompanied by his brother, Lakshman, and Hanuman, leader of a tribe of mangani (Hindu mythology). 7,253 B.C.E. Meego is born on Marmazon 4.0. (Meego) 7,183 B.C.E. Sinking of Númenor by the Powers for attempting to conquer the Undying Lands. Earth reshaped from flat to round as the Undying Lands are removed from it. (Year 3319, Second Age) (The Silmarillion) 7,072 B.C.E. Approximate date that the Last Alliance is formed to battle Sauron. (Year 3,430, Second Age) (The Lord of the Rings) 7,061 B.C.E. Approximate date that the Last Alliance defeats Sauron; the One Ring survives. End of the Second Age of Middle-Earth and beginning of the Third Age. (Year 3441, Second Age; Year 1, Third Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 7,000 B.C.E. ' '''a young boy “Shazam” is given magical abilities so that he can fight evil(''DC Comics). 6,996 B.C.E The gnomes migrate from the First World to Golarion (Pathfinder). 6,600 B.C.E A Thanagarian warship is pulled through a wormhole and crashlands in Egypt. The crew, with no way to get home, decide to use their technology to improve the lives of the locals; they are worshipped as gods and give rise to the legend of Isis and Osiris (Justice League). 6,533 B.C.E A devastating plague results in the deaths of all but one of the original inhabitants of kor. A carving of the sole survivor of kor is made by the primitive, cannibalistic Amahagger tribe who take up residence in the deserted city, feeding off the mummified remains of its original inhabitants(She). 6,000 B.C.E. Autobot leader Rodimus leads a mixed group of Autobots and Decepticons away from their planet's constant war to found a new civilization. One group adopts smaller bodies suited for mining energon, becoming Omnicons (Transformers Energon) 5,500 B.C.E. The Urbankan Supreme Ruler Monarch visits Earth for the third time and abducts Lin Futu and other Chinese people (Doctor Who). 5,460 B.C.E. Approximate date that hobbits first settle in the Shire. (Year 1601, Third Age; Year 1, Shire Reckoning) (The Lord of the Rings) 5,033 B.C.E. Vedran scientists discover the slipstream. (112 Before Imperial Era (BIE)) (Andromeda) 5,000 B.C.E. An unknown species begins building hyperspace gates all through the galaxy. (Babylon 5) The Underground Empire Tube is established under the Igam Family. (Hikari Sentai Maskman) The Osirian Sutekh, who has destroyed his planet Phaester Osiris, is imprisoned on Earth by Horus and the remaining 740 Osirians. The Osirians influence Egyptian culture in a rivalry with the Goa'Uld (Doctor Who). Satan is born (Broforce).(Satan is a title in this universe, held by many demons). His birth name is Iblis. Poseidon becomes lord of the sea, somewhat begrudgingly, including the island of Atlantis. Poseidon places his son by the mortal Cleito, Atlas, as king of the new Empire of Atlantis. (Greek Mythology) Foundation of Poseidonis as the capital of Atlantis (Greek Mythology) Poseidon builds his palace on the remnants of the fortress on Mount Yaddith-Go. (Greek Mythology and H. P. Lovecraft) 4,921 B.C.E. The Vedran Empire is formed, establishing the Coronation Year calendar (0 CY) (Andromeda). 4,500 B.C.E. The Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis sinks into the sea (Tensou Sentai Goseiger). 4,341 B.C.E. The Brunnen-G fall to the Divine Order (Lexx). 4,171 B.C.E. Approximate date of Bilbo Baggins's birth. (Year 2890, Third Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 4,120 B.C.E. Approximate date that Bilbo Baggins acquires the One Ring and complete his adventure that sees the defeat of the Dragon Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies (Year 2941, Third Age) (The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings). 4,093 B.C.E. Approximate date of Frodo Baggins' birth. (Year 2968, Third Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 4,043 B.C.E. Approximate date that Frodo Baggins leaves the Shire with the One Ring; Fellowship of the Ring is formed. (Year 3018, Third Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 4,042 B.C.E. Approximate date of the War of the Ring. Destruction of the One Ring and final defeat of Sauron (Year 3019, Third Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 4,040 B.C.E. Approximate end of the Third Age of Middle-earth and beginning of the Fourth Age. (Year 3021, Third Age; Year 1, Fourth Age) (The Lord of the Rings). 4,003 B.C.E. September 16: God fashions a lump of primordial chaos into Earth, and creates light. (Book of Genesis) September 17: God refines Earth, creating a new sea and sky. (Book of Genesis) September 18: God brings land up from underwater, and spreads plants all over it (Book of Genesis) September 19: God creates the a new Sun, Moon, and stars (Book of Genesis) September 20: God creates several animals (Book of Genesis). September 21, 9 AM: God creates a new Adam, and later an Eve to keep him company (Book of Genesis) September 22: God has a rest(Book of Genesis). The pre-existing Sumerian civilization is baffled by God's sudden creation of the new universe(The Onion). As are the other civilizations and alien races. 4,000 B.C.E. Small settler groups start a number of civilizations in various parts of the world. By this point each has at least one city(Civilization). Estimated birth of Jedah Dohma, the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai, who would eventually become the Distressed Lord of Death and. In order to stop the constant wars plaguing Makai, is to unite all of the demonic souls within himself, would attempt to absorb every soul in Makai, reset reality, and create one perfect being (Darkstalkers)/ Zachariah starts working for Michael. He thinks he might be off by about a millennium(Supernatural). Akasha, a Kemet (Egyptian) noblewoman living under the Goa’ulds, becomes what is falsely believed to be the first vampire. The true first Vampire is presumably Lilith, the wife of Adam before Eve, who left him to create a powerful race. The second recorded vampires is the Race of the Pillar Men. Akasha becomes a figure of worship among Vampires (Vampire Chronicles). 3,992 B.C.E. (Aproximate) Washu creates Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Her student, Kagato, kidnaps the three and steals the ship Souja (Tenchi Muyo!)/ Prior to 3,873 B.C.E. Iblis, greatest of the angels, refuses to bow to Adam and leads a third of the angels in a rebellion against God. They are defeated, and Michael personally kicks Iblis down into Hell. Iblis is renamed Satan, and is allowed to tempt humans to see just how faithful they are (The Heights, alluded to in the Book of Revelation). A snake persuades Eve and Adam to eat from the forbidden tree. As punishment, they are kicked out of Eden and forced to toil for a living, while snakes are doomed to crawl on their bellies (Book of Genesis). Birth of Cain, a farmer, to Adam and Eve (Book of Genesis). Birth of Abel, a shepherd, to Adam and Eve(Book of Genesis) Cain murders Abel in a fit of jealousy(Book of Genesis) but also to prevent him from being deceived by Lucifer. As punishment, he is made immortal and exiled to Nod (Book of Genesis), becoming the first vampire (Old World of Darkness).God then takes the Mark that seals the Darkness from Lucifer and gives it to Cain; this Mark would later bear his name. (Series/Supernatural) Lilith encounters Cain and memorizes the nature and appearance of the protective Mark he bears(The Mark of Cain) (The Mortal Instruments). 3,873 B.C.E. Birth of Seth to Adam and Eve (Book of Genesis). 3,834 B.C.E. Flint the Immortal is born(Star Trek: TOS "Requiem for Methuselah"). 3,762 B.C.E. Birth of Enosh to Seth and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis) 3,672 B.C.E. Birth of Kenan to Enosh and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis) 3,602 B.C.E. Birth of Mahalalel to Kenan and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis) 3,547 B.C.E. Birth of Jared to Mahalalel and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis). 3,500 B.C.E. Catlike aliens from Thuban 9 invade and use their hypnotic cuteness to brainwash the inhabitants of the Nile Delta into worshipping them as gods(Futurama) before being kicked out and repelled by the Goa'Ulds and the Osirans ad they are doing the same thing. In Polly Spark's altered version of history, Eraser-Bot provides the ancient Sumerians with a computer to do word processing on. History is restored (JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain). An African tribe creates the first Slayer by imbuing a young girl with magical powers. The tribe becomes the first Watcher’s Council. The Slayer opposes the Goa’ Ulds and Akasha and her Vampiric brethren (Buffy the Vampire Slayer). 3,400 B.C.E. In Egypt, the warrior Mathayus slays Memnon and through the law that the greatest warrior rules the Horde, becomes the city’s ruler and Egypt's first mortal Pharaoh. At this time humans live for centuries not including natural death, especially for Egyptians (The Scorpion King)/ 3,385 B.C.E. Birth of Enoch to Jared and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis). 3,320 B.C.E. Birth of Methuselah to Enoch and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis). 3300 B.C.E. Thoth shares some of his knowledge with Egyptian priests. He later becomes known in Europe as Hermes Trismegistus which are a case of mistaken identity(Egyptian mythology, Hermetic legend). 3,204 B.C.E Allamistakeo, a scientist during the golden age of Egyptian civilization, when the average lifespan is around 800 years and the people have access to miracles of science, is mummified (Some Words with a Mummy). 3,100s B.C.E. Pharaoh Iry-Hor rules Egypt (xkcd, Real Life) for a brief time during Mathayus's conquests. 3,133 B.C.E. Birth of Lamech to Methuselah and an unnamed mother (Book of Genesis) 3,120 B.C.E. A star in a distant solar system goes nova. When the light from the explosion reaches Earth, it is seen by three wise men on the day that Jesus is born. It comes to be remembered as the Star of Bethlehem. (The Twilight Zone (1985)) 3,114 B.C.E. In central America, the Mayan Long Count calendar begins (Real life). August 10: End of the third sun (Maya cosmology). August 11: Beginning of the fourth sun (Maya cosmology). C.3,100 B.C.E. The Goa'ulds are driven off the planet by the revolting humans led by the Slayer and Mathayus, and the belief of the Egyptians in their Gods bringing those actual Gods into existence(the lore of American Gods). 3,073 B.C.E. Death of Adam (Book of Genesis). 3,072 B.C.E. The Kali Yuga ("Age of Strife") begins. Entire galactic civilizations have fallen apart, allowing primitive cultures on isolated planets to develop (Hindu mythology) Indian sage Krishna dies in the battle of Kurukshetra. His teachings to warrior-hero Arjuna are recorded as the Bhagavad-Gita. (The Mahabharata) 3,067 B.C.E. Mathayus attempts to conquer Greece, where he is known as Menes. When he attacks the city of Thebes, his armies are defeated and left to starve in the desert. Before Mathayus dies he prays to Anubis, promising his soul in exchange for power and an army. His wish is granted but the Greek Gods are not happy and go to war with the Egyptian gods. Anubis is killed in the resulting war and Mathayus loses his power, dying in battle. His army vanishes. Both pantheons agree to only interfere in mortal affairs when others gods interfere as well. The Egyptian gods return to Earth, but no longer in a ruling position- they serve mainly as advisors and guides to the mortals of Egypt.(The Mummy Returns Prologue). A New ruler is crowned beginning the reign of the Menehptre lineage, possibly a relative of Mathayus placed in power by the Greeks(hence the use of Mathayus's greek name "Menes" in Menehptre). 3,020 B.C.E. Death of Enoch (Book of Genesis) 3,000s B.C.E. King Menehptre has a daughter, Ahmanet. Her mother dies in childbirth, preventing any other children. As a result Ahmanet is promised the throne and trans to become a great ruler(The Mummy,''2015). Undetermined Th Events of ''A Song of Ice and Fire/Games of Thrones. Presumed to take place during the Hiborean Age(Due to England(Westeros) and Spain(Dorne), not having equivalents in The world of Conan. However it cannot overlap with Middle Earth events which are firmly set due to Tolkien's own words and because Middle Earth is also an analogue of England, being based the idea of writing England's history(which is largely unknown after a certain point in real life. However it is likely after Middle Earth since Westeros is scarce of the Fantasy elements that Middle Earth has. The version of A Song of Ice and Fire I imagine happening in this universe is somewhat of a hybrid, taking plot points and characters from the book but mostly being the actors from the Show. For example Patchface exists(who may be making a reference to the Deep Ones from the Cthulhu Mythos) and so does Lady Stoneheart. The Throne is the show version. Sansa is married to Ramsay Bolton. The entirety of the last two seasons are very different(as in there may be a rewrite) and so on.